Creepypasta: The Final Night
by Duperghoul
Summary: My idea of a 'free-to-play' arcade fighting game based on creepypastas! Enjoy and review! Parodies Mortal Kombat. Includes the characters bio and abilities, too. Involves 20 creepypasta characters, like Slenderman, Jeff the Killer, Widemouth, SCP173 and Zalgo! Has 6 exclusives for the Wii U. 25 DLC characters of more proxies, fanfic writers, sinners, Freddy Animatronics and ponies.
1. Introduction

Creepypasta- The Final Night.

Is an arcade fighting beat-em-up for PS3 and PS4! The game itself is free from PSN, the catch is that 2 characters can be paid for, so you have early access to them, and the online pass for this game is $10. Those aside, this game got game of the year. Release date: August 20, 2014

There are 9 starters and 6 unlockables, not counting DLC

-Available characters-

Slenderman

Jeff the killer

Jane the killer- locked, complete arcade with Jeff

Laughing Jack

Eyeless Jack- locked, complete arcade with Laughing Jack

Skin taker

Seedeater

The Rake- locked, complete arcade with skin taker and seadeater

Mr. Widemouth and Grinny Cat

Hoody and Masky- locked, complete arcade with Mr. Widemouth and Grinny Cat/ or pay $5

Ghost Sally

Kate Chaser

Ticci toby- locked, complete arcade with Sally and Kate

SCP 173

Lord Zalgo- locked, complete arcade with everyone else!/ or pay $10

-available stages-

South America- The woods

Great Britain- Zalgo's lair

Unknown- SCP base

Great Britain- Spooky Swamp

Europe- Old Church

North America- Graveyard Shift

Russia- Russian sleep experiment

North America- A dark Alley

North America- Empty Hospital

-List of modes-

Arcade mode: Go through a character's story, all can access but Zalgo and DLC

Versus: offline one player against computer or another player

Online mode: $10 access, can do ranked online or even set up lobbies

bonuses: View bonuses you unlock through playing the game


	2. Slenderman

**Creepypasta- The final Night,**

**Slenderman! He is a starter character, and possibly the mascot of creepypasta**

* * *

Entrance 1: Slender slowly walks to the camera while being far away. Camera fans to something else, and goes back and shows Slenderman very close to the camera.

Entrance 2: Slenderman walks to camera with hands behind his back and tentacles waving in the air.

Low Attack- punches the opponent, while a tentacle follows.

Medium Attack- dance punch

High Attack- uses tentacles to rapidly slash at opponents

Grab- pulls opponents close with two tentacles and throws them on ground.

Break- does a quick uppercut

Special- teleports behind the enemy, before paralyzing them onto the ground

Taunt L1- crosses arms and tentacles wave in air.

Taunt L2- teleports, leaves smoke. Then quickly reappears in same place

Taunt R1- does a 'come on' with hand while tentacles wave in air.

Taunt R2- quickly writes a note and throws it away.

Victory screen 1- Slenderman face appears at camera as it starts to static on and off, like game over in games.

Victory screen 2- Slenderman uses tentacle and makes a hole in opponents chest.

Final Night- Like a Fatality, but will first say "It's over!" Then if you execute the command 'up,O,X,down' you will get a cut scene of Slenderman grew in size as a giant. He then takes his tentacles and rips apart the enemies limps. Then it will say "Good Night!" written in blood

Arcade intro- Slenderman was killing yet another unnamed victim, when he sees a note he didn't write. It read "Are you really the best creepy killer!? Go to these locations to claim you are the best!" Slenderman quickly accepted the challenge.

Before fight with Zalgo- Slenderman goes inside Zalgo's lair. Zalgo laughs at him and dashes right in front of slender.

Arcade outro- Slenderman absorbs Zalgo's energy from the corpse, gaining eyes, ears, nose and a mouth. He laughs like Zalgo before leaving.

Default Costume- Normal suit as in games, black suit with gray face

Alternate Costume- Gray suit and black face as costume.

Extra Costume- Red suit and gray face as costume

-bonuses-

Slenderman game- play original Slenderman game, unlock by completing Arcade with Slenderman

Entrance 2: unlock this entrance by beating five matches with Slenderman in versus mode.

Victory 2: unlock this screen by beating ten matches with Slenderman in versus mode.

How to final night- Will show how to use his final night finisher. Unlock by using final night once, or beat arcade with Slenderman on hard.

Extra costume- unlock by beating twenty matches with Slenderman in versus mode.

Arcade film- view Slendermans journey in arcade mode, unlock by completing arcade once with slenderman


	3. Jeff the killer

**Creepypasta- The final Night,**

**Jeff The Killer. A starter character, and a complete phyco killer. Mainly uses knifes, duh.**

* * *

Entrance 1: Jeff walks in twirling his knife in his hand.

Entrance 2: Jeff chuckles grabbing his knife

Low Attack- knife stab

Medium Attack- gut punch

High Attack-Knife throw

Grab - grabs opponent and stabs them then kicks then away.

Break - knife slice

Special - slam knife in opponent's skull

Taunt L1- Twirls knife in hand

Taunt L2- Juggles knife in hand

Taunt R1- Sharpens two knifes together

Taunt R2- waves knife in front of his face

Victory screen 1- Jeff picks up the body of his victim. He then whispers, "Time to go to sleep."

Victory screen 2- Jeff takes out his knife and shouted,"Time to go to sleep."

Final night- like a fatality, but the announcer will say,"It's over!" Then if you execute the command,"left, O, right, X" really quick, Jeff will do what victory screen you selected. He says "Time to go to sleep," reaching his knife. He then slits their throats, making the head roll to his feet. "Good night!" The announcer says and the letters appear in blood red.

Arcade intro- Jeff the Killer was following Jane, when he sees her reading a note. She leaves and drops the note. Jeff reads it and his smile got bigger. It read,"Dear Jeff and Jane, follow these directions to settle the fight." Jeff grabbed his knife and went on.

Before fight with Jane- The two meet in a dark all. "Let's settle this," Jane said. Jeff nods grabbing his knifes.

After fight with Jane- Jeff was about to deliver the final blow, when Jane forms into Zalgo and faces Jeff again.

Default costume- pale smile with black suit

Alternate costume- pale smile with white suit

Extra costume- pale smile with blue suit

-bonuses-

Entrance : unlock by winning 5 times in versus with Jeff

Victory 2: unlock by winning ten times in versus with Jeff

Extra costume- unlock by winning 20 times in versus mode with Jeff

Arcade film- view Jeff's journey, unlock by beating his arcade mode once.


	4. Jane the killer

**Creepypasta- The final Night,**

**Jane the killer, unlockable after finishing Jeff in arcade. She also uses knifes. She has a few minor differences from Jeff below.**

* * *

Entrance 1: Jane takes out her knife and blows a kiss at the enemy

Entrance 2: Jane shakes her head and mutters,"Don't go to sleep. You wont wake up."

Low Attack- knife stab

Medium Attack- kick

High Attack - lights lighter and throws it at enemy.

Grab - grabs opponent and slashes with knife then kicks them away.

Break - knife slice

Special - Uses machete and slashes at enemy

Taunt L1- Twirls knife in hand

Taunt L2- Juggles knife in hand

Taunt R1- licks blood off of knife

Taunt R2- blows a kiss

Victory screen 1- Jane kisses the corpse before taking out her knife.

Victory screen 2- Jane shakes her head and walks away.

Final night- like a fatality, but the announcer will say,"It's over!" Then if you execute the command,"X, right, O, Left" really quick, Jane will pour a gallon of gas on the enemy. She will then light it on fire, burning them to death. The announcer says,"good night." and the letters appear in blood red.

* * *

Arcade intro- Jane the Killer was following Jeff, when she sees him reading a note. Jeff leaves and drops the note. Jane reads it. It read,"Dear Jeff and Jane, follow these directions to settle the fight." Jane grinned reaching for her machete.

Before fight with Jeff- The two meet in a dark alley. "Let's settle this," Jane said. Jeff nods grabbing his knifes.

After fight with Jeff- Jane was about to deliver the final blow, when Jeff forms into Zalgo and faces Jane again.

* * *

Default costume- black hair, blue jacket

Alternate costume- black hair, red jacket

Extra costume- blonde hair, green jacket

-bonuses-

Entrance : unlock by winning 5 times in versus with Jane

Victory 2: unlock by winning ten times in versus with Jane

Extra costume- unlock by winning 20 times in versus mode with Jane

Arcade film- view Jane's journey, unlock by beating her arcade mode once.


	5. Laughing Jack

**Creepypasta- The final Night**

**Laughing Jack is a starter.**

* * *

Entrance 1: Laughing Jack makes and evil laugh

Entrance 2: Laughing Jack has his back turned eating candy. Then stops and faces the opponent.

low attack- slashes knife

medium attack- squeezes a toy horn making water squirt out.

high attack- arm claw

Grab- grabs opponent, laughs and throws them on the ground.

Break- weak burp breaks their guard

Special- boxing-glove-dick-thing

Taunt L1- holds hands to stomachs, tilts head back and laughs

Taunt L2- honks nose a few times

Taunt R1- laughs at enemy while pointing

Taunt R2- throws candy and them

Victory screen 1- Laughing Jack holds his chest while doing a long evil laugh

Victory screen 2- Laughing Jack laughs dumping and entire bucket of candy on the victim.

Final night- like a fatality, but the announcer will say,"It's over!" Then if you execute the command,"Down, Down, Up, Δ" really quick, Laughing Jack will use a machete and cut open the opponents stomachs and fill it with candy. He then laughs. The announcer says,"good night." and the letters appear in blood red.

* * *

Arcade intro- Laughing Jack was talking to Kate Chaser and Ticci Toby. He gave them candy then rushed away. He then stepped on a paper. He pocked it up and laughed after reading it. It read,"I will have the last laugh,"

Before fight with Zalgo- Laughing Jack enters Zalgo's lair. Zalgo shouts,"I will have the last laugh." Jack gets offended and gets ready

After fight with Zalgo- Laughing Jack keeps on laughing as he continues to cut Zalgo with his knife. Laughing Jack laughs harder as he begins to leave, but he gets a heart attack and falls down cold.

Default costume- red and white costume

Alternate costume- black and white costume

Extra costume- orange and purple costume

* * *

-bonuses-

Entrance : unlock by winning 5 times in versus with Laughing Jack

Victory 2: unlock by winning ten times in versus with Laughing Jack.

Extra costume- unlock by winning 20 times in versus mode with Laughing Jack

Arcade film- view Laughing Jack's journey, unlock by beating his arcade mode once


	6. Eyeless Jack

**Creepypasta- The final Night,**

**Eyeless Jack is an unlockable character. You can unlock him by completing laughing Jack's arcade mode once**

* * *

Entrance 1: Eyeless Jack points to the opponent with a knife.

Entrance 2: Eyeless Jack grins at the enemy tossing the knife around.

Low Attack- sweep kick

Medium Attack - Hatchet slice

High Attack - knife stab

Grab - grabs opponent, then pushes them away.

Break- a hard kick

Special- drop kick

Taunt L1- Does Cena's "Can't see me" pose.

Taunt L2- Rubs where his eyes would be

Taunt R1- mimics eating something

Taunt R2- waves arm in air, trying to feel opponent.

Victory screen 1- Eyeless Jack 'stares' at the camera, as it zooms into his face

Victory screen 2- Eyeless Jack uses machete to open opponents cut as the camera fades away.

Final night- like a fatality, but the announcer will say,"It's over!" Then if you execute the command,"Δ,O,UP,UP,DOWN" really quick, Eyeless Jack will use a machete and cut open the opponent's stomach and eats their guts. The announcer says,"good night." and the letters appear in blood red.

Arcade intro- At night, Eyeless Jack was about to finish off teenager, when a camera flashed in the bedroom. Eyeless Jack quickly left the room. He then hears killer Jeff and Jane fighting. He takes out his knife and joins their fight.

After fight with Zalgo- Eyeless Jack absorbs Zalgo's magic, gaining brown eyes. He snickers, before using two knives to blind Zalgo

Default costume- black suit, blue face paint

Alternate costume- blue suit, black face paint

Extra costume- green suit, blue face paint

-bonuses-

Entrance 2: unlock by winning 5 times in versus with Eyeless Jack

Victory 2: unlock by winning ten times in versus with Eyeless Jack.

Extra costume- unlock by winning 20 times in versus mode with Eyeless Jack

Arcade film- view Eyeless Jack's journey, unlock by beating his arcade mode once


	7. Skin Taker

**Creepypasta- The final Night,**

* * *

Entrance 1: "You have to come inside," Skin Taker says.

Entrance 2: makes pirate noises.

Low Attack- bone kick

Medium Attack- Sword Slice

High Attack - Sword stab

Grab []Δ- grabs them, slashes at face with knife

Break XO- bite

Special O- impale sword

Taunt L1- Swings sword in hair. "Yoo Hoo, Yoo Hoo," he shouts.

Taunt L2- Uses pirate hat to mimic 'hats off to you'

Taunt R1- Acts shocked and says, "Shiver me' bones"

Taunt R2- flashes on and off with skin on him.

Victory screen 1- "See you next time folks," Skin Taker waves

Victory screen 2- The opponents body falls to the ground, and rats and bugs go toward it. Skin Taker swooshes them away and smiles at the body as he takes out a knife.

Final night- like a fatality, but the announcer will say,"It's over!" Then if you execute the command,"LEFT, X, RIGHT, []" really quick, Skin Taker looks at the camera. "To grind your skin," he shouts, before peeling off some of the opponents skin from the leg. The announcer says,"good night." and the letters appear in blood red.

* * *

Arcade intro- Skin Taker saw a newspaper article about Zalgo and other mysteries. "I must have their skin," he rushed off.

Before fight with Zalgo- Zalgo invites Skin Taker inside his lair. "I like your skin, I think I'll take it," Skin Taker shouts to Zalgo. "Bring it on," Zalgo replies.

After fight with Zalgo- The Skin Taker is shown on a family t.v. channel, he takes Zalgo's skin live in front of millions. The entire coast is shocked with fear, not knowing that this is real or not.

* * *

Default costume- Skin Taker

Alternate costume- Pirate Percy

Extra costume- Horrible Horace

-bonuses-

Candle Cove episodes- View 10 short clips from Candle Cove; unlock by winning 10 online matches with Skin Taker. Last episode is just static, like SPOILER Mike's mom said he was watching the entire time.

Entrance 2: unlock by winning 5 times in versus with Skin Taker.

Victory 2: unlock by winning ten times in versus with Skin Taker.

Extra costume- unlock by winning 20 times in versus mode with Skin Taker

Arcade film- view Skin Takers's journey, unlock by beating his arcade mode once


	8. Seed Eater

C**reepypasta- The final Night,**

**Here is Seed Eater's list of moves**

* * *

Entrance 1: Makes animal noises as he walks up to the platform

Entrance 2: the camera here's knocking sounds, before Seed Eater is fully shown.

Low Attack- punch

Medium Attack- head butt

High Attack - dark blast

Grab - grabs them, slashes at torso with claws

Break - Claw

Special - rapid claw swipes

Taunt L1- Gets on knees and howls at the moon.

Taunt L2- grins widely at the screen

Taunt R1- his fur goes wild as he growls at the enemy

Taunt R2- eats a hand of a baby.

Victory screen 1- Seed Eater walks over to the enemy. It uses it's dark coat to cover the screen.

Victory screen 2- It growls as it eats a human leg whole, while turning around and walking away.

Final night- like a fatality, but the announcer will say,"It's over!" Then if you execute the command, "DOWN, O, UP, Δ" really quick, Seed Eater will devour the opponent without chewing. The announcer says,"good night." and the letters appear in blood red.

Arcade intro- Seedeater kills his victim, when he reads the story they were writing on the creepypasta wiki. "I am not the rake," he growls exiting the building.

Before fight with Rake- Seedeater ses the rake. "Rip off," he says. "No, you are," the Rake says going after seedeater

After fight with the Rake- The Rake quickly turns into Zalgo and faces the seedeater.

Default costume- Black

Alternate costume- white

Extra costume- Red

-bonuses-

Entrance 2: unlock by winning 5 times in versus with Seed eater

Victory 2: unlock by winning ten times in versus with Seed eater.

Extra costume- unlock by winning 20 times in versus mode with Seed eater

Arcade film- view Seed Eater's journey, unlock by beating his arcade mode once


	9. The Rake

**Creepypasta- The final Night,**

**The Rake, unlockable by completing Seed eater and Skin Taker**

* * *

Entrance 1: A girl screams "He is the rake." The rake grins as he teleports into the battlefield.

Entrance 2: The Rake comes out from a puddle of blood.

Low Attack- scratch at feet

Medium Attack- headbutt

High Attack- bite

Grab- grabs them, slashes at torso with claws

Break- Claw

Special- rapid claw swipes

Taunt L1- random animal noises

Taunt L2- grins widely at the screen

Taunt R1- his fur goes wild as he growls at the enemy

Taunt R2- shown with bloody skull in hand, before throwing it away.

Victory screen 1- The Rake bends over toward the opponents body. He turns his head to the camera as it flashes white

Victory screen 2- The Rake easily picks up the enemy as he makes animal noises

Final night- like a fatality, but the announcer will say,"It's over!" Then if you execute the command, "O, LEFT, Δ, []" really quick, the Rake will rip the opponent to shreds with his claws. The announcer says,"good night." and the letters appear in blood red.

Arcade intro- The Rake kills his victim, when he reads the story they were writing on the creepypasta wiki. "I am not seed eater," he growls exiting the building.

Before fight with seed eater- The Rake sees seed eater. "Rip off," he says. "No, you are," seed eater says going after the Rake

After fight with the seed eater- Seed Eater quickly turns into Zalgo and faces the Rake.

Default costume- Black

Alternate costume- white

Extra costume- Red

-bonuses-

Entrance 2: unlock by winning 5 times in versus with the Rake

Victory 2: unlock by winning ten times in versus with the Rake.

Extra costume- unlock by winning 20 times in versus mode with the Rake

Arcade film- view the Rake's journey, unlock by beating his arcade mode once


	10. Widemouth and Grinny Cat

**Creepypasta- The final Night,**

**Welcome our first team of fighters, Mr. Widemouth and Grinny cat. The player mostly controls Widemouth, with Grinny following him, ready for assistance.**

* * *

Entrance 1: Grinny meows as Widemouth gets out a box of knives.

Entrance 2: Grinny cat will hiss at the enemy as Widemouth smiles.

Low Attack- Widemouth will headbutt

Medium Attack- Widemouth does a kick

High Attack- Widemouth will knife stab

Grab- Widemouth grabs opponent as Grinny will scratch at leg, before the enemy falls down.

Break- throw Grinny, he will bite opponent and jump off them.

Special - throw Grinny, if succeed, he will constantly scratch at opponent.

Taunt L1- Grinny Cat meows

Taunt L2- Grinny Cat will do a backflip

Taunt R1- Widemouth juggles three knives

Taunt R2- "Let's play," widemouth shouts

Victory screen 1- Grinny Cat meows as he sleeps on the dead body

Victory screen 2- Widemouth pets Grinny. He purrs in his hands

Final night- like a fatality, but the announcer will say,"It's over!" Then if you execute the command, "Δ, DOWN, LEFT, UP " really quick, Grinny meows as she rests on the opponent's body, while widemouth takes out a knife and plunged it into the enemies skull.. The announcer says,"good night." and the letters appear in blood red.

* * *

Arcade intro- Widemouth was in the woods, when Grinny Cat gives him a letter. He reads it. "A fighting tournament? Let's go have some fun," Widemouth said

Before fight with Zalgo- The two enter Zalgo's lair. "Play time's over," Zalgo shots. "This is the final round Grinny," Widemouth says.

After fight with the Zalgo- Widemouth and Grinny tie up Zalgo, and he is forced to permanent playtime. Grinny is then seen with aura around her as she slowly transforms...

Default costume- Black fur Widemouth, black fur Grinny

Alternate costume- white fur Widemouth, white fur Grinny

Extra costume- Orange fur Widemouth, Black and white fur Grinny

* * *

-bonuses-

Entrance 2: unlock by winning 5 times in versus with them

Victory 2: unlock by winning ten times in versus with them.

Extra costume- unlock by winning 20 times in versus mode with them

Arcade film- view their journey, unlock by beating their arcade mode once


	11. Hoody and Masky

**Creepypasta- The final Night,**

**A new team of fighters, you will control both Hoody (Brian) and Masky (Timmy). You unlock them by beating Widemouth and Grinny's arcade mode once**

* * *

Entrance 1: They give each other high fives, before facing the opponent

Entrance 2: Hoody grabs a knife, as Masky grabs a hatchet

Low Attack- double punch

Medium Attack- double kick

High Attack- double knife stab

Grab- Both grab opponent and inflict damage to them, before throwing them on the floor

Break- Masky will do a karate chop

Special- Hoody will slash with a machete

Taunt L1- Hoody sighs, Masky shakes his head

Taunt L2- Hoody smokes a cigar, as Masky plays with his hand

Taunt R1- Masky sighs, Hoody shakes his head

Taunt R2- Masky smokes a cigar, as Hoody plays with his hand

Victory screen 1- They huff standing back to back with each other.

Victory screen 2- The two do an epic bro fist as the camera zooms in on the fist.

Final night- like a fatality, but the announcer will say,"It's over!" Then if you execute the command, "[], O, DOWN, RIGHT " really quick, Hoody will stab the opponents chest area, and Masky will quickly stab the opponents cranium. Blood gushes from the two areas, as the enemy falls flat on the ground. The announcer says,"good night." and the letters appear in blood red.

* * *

Arcade intro- Hoody and Masky charged at each other with knives, when SCP 173 walked past the two, dropping a note. Hoody picks it up. "A tournament," he said. "And we are as a team in it," Masky said. "Tell you what, after we win, we will settle our fight," Hoody said. "Deal," Masky said shaking hands with him.

Before fight with Zalgo- Hoody and Masky nod to each other, as they open up the door to Zalgo's lair. "Not even a tag team, can beat me," Zalgo shouts.

After fight with the Zalgo- As Zalgo dies, Hoody and Masky smirk at each other, before rushing cueing the credits.

Default costume- Yellow coat Masky, Red coat Hoody

Alternate costume- White coat Masky, Black coat Hoody

Extra costume- no mask or hood costume

-bonuses-

Entrance 2: unlock by winning 5 times in versus with them

Victory 2: unlock by winning ten times in versus with them.

Extra costume- unlock by winning 20 times in versus mode with them

Arcade film- view their journey, unlock by beating their arcade mode once


	12. Ghost Sally

Creepypasta- The final Night,

OK, here is Ghost Sally, just a little girl in a gown, carrying a teddybear

Entrance 1: "Wanna play," Sally waves happily

Entrance 2: plays jump rope

Attack []- slap

Attack Δ- swing teddy

Grab []Δ- slightly pushes them away

Break XO- throws teddy

Special O- kick

Taunt L1- Hugs teddy bear

Taunt L2- does a giggle

Taunt R1- tosses bear in air, and catches it again

Taunt R2- sings a lullaby

Victory screen 1- She jumps up and down. "Again, again," she screams with joy

Victory screen 2- Dances and signs with her teddy bear

Final night- like a fatality, but the announcer will say,"It's over!" Then if you execute the command, "[],O,[], UP " really quick, Sally ill sign a lullabye and give the opponent her bear. The bear will then explode and leave no trace of the enemy. The announcer says,"good night." and the letters appear in blood red.

Arcade intro- Sally and Tobby see Laughing Jake. The three talk for a while, and laughing Jake leaves with a note. Sally smiles after Tobby ready it. "This is going to be fun," Sally smiles disappearing.

Before fight with Zalgo- Sally plays hopscotch, when she is teleported into Zalgo's lair. She gets scared at him.

After fight with the Zalgo- Sally smiles at the camera. "I did it daddy," she whispers.

Default costume- White gown

Alternate costume- Black gown

Extra costume- pink gown

-bonuses-

Entrance 2: unlock by winning 5 times in versus with Sally

Victory 2: unlock by winning ten times in versus with Sally

Extra costume- unlock by winning 20 times in versus mode with Sally

Arcade film- view Sally's journey, unlock by beating her arcade mode once


	13. Kate Chaser

Creepypasta- The final Night,

Next is Kate Chaser, based on creepypasta, the Chaser.

Entrance 1: She rushes in with a dagger in her hand

Entrance 2: Kate appears from smoke whispering,"Bleed."

Attack []- hand slap

Attack Δ- knife stab

Grab X- slams them on the ground

Break XO- kick

Special O- throws pen, it'll explode on contact with opponent

Taunt L1- drinks serum

Taunt L2- grows huge then reverts back to normal

Taunt R1- "Coming for you," Kate says pointing

Taunt R2- fondles with pen

Victory screen 1- "Just die," she shouts drinking some serum.

Victory screen 2- "You won't get up," Kate said as the camera zoomed into her eyes.

Final night- like a fatality, but the announcer will say,"It's over!" Then if you execute the command, "DOWN, X, X, Δ" really quick, Kate will poke a needle on the enemies arm. It will spit out purple ooze as the opponents gets dizzy and faints. The announcer says,"good night." and the letters appear in blood red.

Arcade intro- The Chaser is seen chasing Slenderman through the woods. "They will all pay," she whispers

Before fight with Zalgo- Kate sees Toby and Sally's dead bodies in front of Zalgo. "It'll be OK," Kate assures to their bodies, before turning to Zalgo.

After fight with the Zalgo- The Chaser finally defeated Zalgo. She sighs as she sits on his throne chair. "First up, Slender," Kate said. Two guards chained Slender up to an old handcuff plate. He 'looked' at Kate. "Kill 'em," Chaser said without hesitation, before the credits cue in front of the screen.

Default costume- White coat

Alternate costume- Black coat

Extra costume- pink coat

-bonuses-

Entrance 2: unlock by winning 5 times in versus with the Chaser

Victory 2: unlock by winning ten times in versus with the Chaser

Extra costume- unlock by winning 20 times in versus mode with the Chaser

Arcade film- view Kate's journey, unlock by beating her arcade mode once


	14. Ticci Toby

Creepypasta- The final Night,

Here is Ticci Toby, you can unlock him by completing Kate Chaser and Ghost Sally's arcade once

Entrance 1: "For my sister," Ticci says getting out his machete.

Entrance 2: Toby takes a machete from Clock Work, before smirking at the enemy as she runs away.

Attack []- punch

Attack Δ- machete slash

Grab X- throws them aside

Break XO- throws 2 machete's, acts like bomberangs

Special O- slashes with machete

Taunt L1- Licks blood from machete

Taunt L2- "Something about this guy," Toby starts

Taunt R1- "Who am I," Toby says shaking his head.

Taunt R2- juggles two machetes

Victory screen 1- "Lyra," he whispers leaving

Victory screen 2- "What am I doing," he whispers leaving

Final night- like a fatality, but the announcer will say,"It's over!" Then if you execute the command, "Δ, L1, R1, DOWN" really quick, Ticci Toby will move out of the way, as a car comes out of nowhere and hits the enemy. The car crashes with the opponent in the wreckage of the car crash. The announcer says,"good night." and the letters appear in blood red.

Arcade intro- Ticci Toby awakens and sees Slenderman. Slender gives Toby a letter. "A fighting tournament. Maybe that will help gain my memories back," Toby said joining Slenderman

Before fight with Zalgo- Ticci Toby enters Zalgo's lair. "You must pay," Toby said. Zalgo laughs. "Oh really? Am I the murderer," Zalgo said as he teleports to the boy. "I don't have any clue what you are talking about," Ticci says.

After fight with the Zalgo- Ticci snaps shouting. "My father was abusive and I killed him? Oh my and I burnt down my entire neighborhood?" Ticci Toby rushed out of Zalgo lair and looked apon the horizon. "I must know more," Toby says.

Default costume- Grey and black

Alternate costume- Grey and blue

Extra costume- Blue and grey

-bonuses-

Entrance 2: unlock by winning 5 times in versus with Ticci Toby

Victory 2: unlock by winning ten times in versus with Toby

Extra costume- unlock by winning 20 times in versus mode with Tocy

Arcade film- view Toby's journey, unlock by beating his arcade mode once


	15. SCP 173

Creepypasta- The final Night,

DOn't even blink, because here is SCP 173! Our production team choose it out of all the monsters from the SCP category, so let's take a look

Entrance 1: Growls as it stomps in

Entrance 2: Groans as it confronts the enemy.

Attack []- monster claw

Attack Δ- monster tail

Grab X- throws them all across the stage

Break XO- monser slash

Special O- monster bite

Taunt L1- stomps and roars

Taunt L2- howls to the moon

Taunt R1- stomps and howls

Taunt R2- moans at the moon

Victory screen 1- SCP 173 escapes a cage and faces the enemy

Victory screen 2- SCP 173 stomps and licks its lips.

Final night- like a fatality, but the announcer will say,"It's over!" Then if you execute the command, "UP, UP, O, []" really quick, SCP 173 eats the opponent. The announcer says,"good night." and the letters appear in blood red.

Arcade intro- all the SCP's were in the base, when Zalgo sets them all free. He smirks leaving a message to meet him later.

Before fight with Zalgo- SCP 173 roars as Zalgo confronts the beast. "I created you, now bow," Zalgo demands. SCP 173 roared before attacking.

After fight with the Zalgo- SCP 173 defeats Zalgo, before gathering up the entire clan of SCP's from all around the world. SCP 173 becomes there ruler and goes out to destroy everyone and give them a reason to fear them.

Default costume- Grey

Alternate costume- orange

Extra costume- Blue

-bonuses-

Entrance 2: unlock by winning 5 times in versus with SCP 173

Victory 2: unlock by winning ten times in versus with SCP 173

Extra costume- unlock by winning 20 times in versus mode with SCP 173

Arcade film- view SPC 173's journey, unlock by beating his arcade mode once


	16. Lord Zalgo

Creepypasta- The final night

Last character is Lord Zalgo. He cant be used in arcade mode. To unlock him, you must complete arcade with everyone else.

Entrance 1: laughs evily as he appears from smoke

Entrance 2: "he comes," a set of eyes says, before revealing zalgo

Attack []- shadow claw

Attack Δ- shadow strike

Grab X- throws them behind his back

Break XO- shadow bite

Special O- shadow blast

Taunt L1- laughs evilly

Taunt L2- crosses arms huffing.

Taunt R1- "I am the lord," he shouts

Taunt R2- howls at the moon

Victory screen 1- "I win," Zalgo laughs as the enemy is covered in black aura

Victory screen 2- Zalgo laughs as the enemy turns into a clone of himself.

Final night- like a fatality, but the announcer will say,"It's over!" Then if you execute the command, "O,[],X,UP" really quick, shadow fog covers the enemy as they are teared apart easily. The announcer says,"good night." and the letters appear in blood red.

default costume- black shadow

Alternate costume- white shadow

Extra costume- purple shadow

-bonuses-

film: a movie unlocked by winning using Zalgo online five times

Entrance 2: unlock by winning 5 times in versus with Zalgo

Victory 2: unlock by winning ten times in versus with Zalgo

Extra costume- unlock by winning 20 times in versus with Zalgo


	17. Bonus Film

Creepypasta: The Final Night

You can unlock this Bonus film by winning with Zalgo in online mode, Five times! Can be veiwed in extras menu, along with bios and other movies.

* * *

Zalgo's body lied in front of all the original group of fighters.

Jeff began to walk away.

"Oh no he doesn't," Jane shouted grabbing her knife and following Jeff outside Zalgo's lair.

Once Jane left Zalgo's lair, she didn't Jeff anywhere. "Damn it," she cursed walking away.

Mr. widemouth picked up Grinny cat and hugged the cat.

"I love you, girl," Mr. Widemouth whispered in the cats ear.

Grinny hissed as it jumped off Mr. Widemouth's arms.

"What's wrong, girl," Widemouth questioned.

Then Grinny's body glowed white and slowly transformed into a human. As it was still glowing, Mr. Widemouth kissed the body on the lips.

The body was shown revealed, showing a young boy. Grinny in human form then pushed Mr. Widemouth away from him. "I'm not gay, dude," Grinny said.

"But, I thought you were a girl, honest," Widemouth said.

"Yeah right," Grinny yelled walking away.

SCP173 looked at Zalgo's body, as Sally hugged her teddy bear in joy. She gasped and dropped her bear as the SCP picked her up.

Sally screamed, as SCP173 began to hug the girl. She opened her eyes and got quite. Sally then hugged the SCP back.

As Slenderman got the face of Zalgo, he smiled at the Skin Taker. The puppet took Zalgo's skin, and placed it on himself. The two smiled at their new bodies, before leaving the lair.

Eyeless Jack grinned at the two. "I need eyes," he whispered, before leaving the throne, following the two creeps.

Ticci Toby and Kate Chaser smiled at each other. Then The Rake went in the middle of them both, making them scramble away.

Seedeater rushed up to the Rake.

"Already, faker, lets settle this," Seedeater shrieked.

"Glad to.. you phony," Rake shouted.

Hoody And Masky high fived each other.

"Want to spare," Hoody said.

"Sure," Masky replied.

Both took out knifes and clashed at each other.

The full moon was beginning to set, ending the final night...


	18. DLC: Sins Pack

**$9.99 DLC: Sins Pack**

**Released October 31st, 2014**

DLC Characters, won't show their spaces on the roster until you buy them. You can use the new characters in arcade mode and online, just don't make people jealous!

DLC new characters

1) Grim the Cannibal

2) Ms. P

3) Father Malone

You will also get some new costumes! Enjoy using the costumes in every mode available...

DLC new costumes

SCP 173- will now have red skin, with black outlines

Laughing Jack- Will have white face, with red lipstick and red puffy wig.

Skin Taker- Will have a pirate hat and outfit, and black bones

Slenderman- red, white and blue stripes all over.

Zalgo- Red shadow

Oh, and in order to get a new mode, you has to buy this DLC pack...

NEW MODE: Black and White mode

Select this mode in extras mode, and everything is in black and white, from menus to fights! It makes cutscenes and movie look like the old ones from the 50s! Just go back to the extras menu and disable it when your done, or it will revert back after you quit the game.

Due to this DLC pack being based on Creepypasta Death Battle 2, you also get to view the fights from the extras menu after you buy the pack...


	19. Grim the Cannibal

**Creepypasta- The final Night**

**Grim the cannibal (adult), only accessible through the Sins Pack DLC**

* * *

Entrance 1: Walks up to the battlefield while eating human meat from the bone.

Entrance 2: "It's dinner time," Grim grins pulling out a knife and fork.

Attack []- kitchen knife slash

Attack Δ- kitchen fork throw

Grab []Δ- Grabs them, hits them with spoon, before quickly throwing them on the ground.

Break XO- Spatula swing

Special O- smashes opponent with frying pan

Taunt L1- His stomach growls as he holds it.

Taunt L2- Grim licks his lips while looking at the opponent

Taunt R1- takes out a finger and quickly eats it.

Taunt R2- Grim takes out a fork that has meat on it, and quickly eats it.

Victory screen 1- Shows Grim eating a human leg, the camera then shows the opponent with one of their legs cut off. They will stand up and limp away.

Victory screen 2- Shows Grim eating a human arm. The camera shows the opponent with on of their arms missing. They run away without looking back.

Final night- like a fatality, but the announcer will say,"It's over!" Then if you execute the command,"LEFT,RIGHT,X,UP" really quick. Grim the Cannibal will quickly cut off the opponent's limbs and place them in a boiling pot of water. His enemy then faints from blood loss.

Arcade intro- Grim the Cannibal was by a bonfire eating a human ear. He licked his finger as he finished his food. He walked away and saw a note on an oak tree. Grim smiled reading the info about the tournament.

Before fight with Zalgo- Grim enters the lair. "Cannibalism is wrong," Zalgo shrieked. "Not in my society," Grim replied grabbing his fork.

After fight with Zalgo- Grim smiles at Zalgo's dead body. "I'm going to make me a roasty stew," he grinned.

Default costume- green suit

Alternate costume- blue suit

Extra costume- black suit

-bonuses-

Entrance 2: unlock by winning 5 times in versus with Grim the Cannibal

Victory 2: unlock by winning ten times in versus with Grim the Cannibal

Extra costume- unlock by winning 20 times in versus mode with Grim the Cannibal

Arcade film- view Grim's journey, unlock by beating his arcade mode once


	20. Ms P

**Creepypasta- The final Night**

**Ms. P, only accessible through the Sins Pack DLC**

* * *

Entrance 1: She kisses a picture frame of a boy, before placing it back in her pocket.

Entrance 2: Ms. P walks up to the camera and blows a kiss.

Attack []- tickle

Attack Δ- slap

Grab []Δ- hugs enemy before throwing them in the air.

Break XO- knee kick

Special O- fireball

Taunt L1- She giggles and waves at the camera.

Taunt L2- Does a sexuall pose at the enemy

Taunt R1- Ms. P winks and flashes a thumbs up at the camera

Taunt R2- Does another secuall pose at the enemy

Victory screen 1- Ms. P kisses the enemy, before casually walking away.

Victory screen 2- Ms. P motions the camera over. It goes up to her face. She then kisses the camera lense.

Final night- like a fatality, but the announcer will say,"It's over!" Then if you execute the command,"O, [], RIGHT, RIGHT, Δ" really quick. Ms. P's arms glow a blue aura before hugging the opponent. She hugs them very tight, until they run out of breath. She then slams them to the ground.

Arcade intro- Ms. P was in her house looking at the wall filled with pictures of men. She moaned at them, when she heard a noise from outside. Pencilneck turned and saw a note on the window. She rushed and read it. It was info about the tournament. She smiled accepting the challenge.

Before fight with Zalgo- Ms. P shrieks as she sees Zalgo. "Don't like what you see," Zalgo shouts. "I wouldn't like you in a million years," Ms. P replied.

After fight with Zalgo- Zalgo faints on the ground. Ms. P smiled at her victory. As she walked away, a human hand touched her shoulder. She gasped looking at Zalgo's human form. Before she could speak, Zalgo sliced her throat.

Default costume- black dress

Alternate costume- white dress

Extra costume- blue dress

-bonuses-

Entrance 2: unlock by winning 5 times in versus with Ms. P

Victory 2: unlock by winning ten times in versus with Ms. P

Extra costume- unlock by winning 20 times in versus mode with Ms. P

Arcade film- view Pencilneck's journey, unlock by beating her arcade mode once


	21. Father Malone

**Creepypasta- The final Night**

**Father Malone, only accessible through the Sins Pack DLC**

* * *

Entrance 1: Father Malone was crouching and praying. He opens his eyes and gets ready for battle.

Entrance 2: He sighs. "God made the devil so much stronger then man," he whispers.

Attack []- soft punch

Attack Δ- smack with christ cross

Grab []Δ- hold enemy and gives them a gut punch

Break XO- bible smack

Special O- holy water splash

Taunt L1- Shakes his head no at the opponent.

Taunt L2- Hums a religious song

Taunt R1- Waves finger, whispering,"I pray for you."

Taunt R2- Hums 'Hellfire'

Victory screen 1- Malone picks the enemy off their feet. "Thou shalt not kill," he whispers to them, before walking away.

Victory screen 2- Malone closes a bible and whispers,"Rest in peace."

Final night- like a fatality, but the announcer will say,"It's over!" Then if you execute the command,"UP,Δ,UP,Δ" really quick. "Burn in hell," Father Malone shouts to the sky. He holds the bible and cross in his hand. He chants in egyptian, before lightning comes from the sky and electrocutes the opponent. Then several hands appear from the ground and drag the enemy in the ground,

Arcade intro- Malone sighed inside the Old Church stage. "Zalgo is at it again," he whispered. "I will enter his tournament and finish him once and for all," Father finished as he sprinted into action.

Before fight with Zalgo- Father Malone barges into Zalgo's lair. "I'm here to settle this once and for all," the father shouted. "Well aren't we confident," Zalgo striked.

After fight with Zalgo- Father Malone walks up to the beast, with cross in hand. "Burn in hell," he shouts dropping holy water on Zalgo. As the demon was screaming Father Malore started chanting, eyes shut and holding the cross close to his heart. The screen goes black with Malore screaming.

Default costume- black christ suit

Alternate costume- red christ suit

Extra costume- gold christ suit

-bonuses-

bible note- View Father Malone's favorite bible verses, and his thoughts on them. Unlock by winning one online match with him

Entrance 2: unlock by winning 5 times in versus with Father Malone

Victory 2: unlock by winning ten times in versus with Father Malone

Extra costume- unlock by winning 20 times in versus mode with Father Malone

Arcade film- view Malone's journey, unlock by beating his arcade mode once

Burning Church- A new set area for the 'Old Church'. Unlocked when you use Malone once.


	22. DLC: Animals Pack

**$4.99 DLC: Animals pack**

**Released January 25th, 2015**

This DLC pack is sponsored by 'Five Nights at Freddy's 3'. The characters and costume from this DLC pack can't be used in arcade mode, BUT they can be used in any other mode.

DLC New characters

1) Freddy Fazbear

2) Grinny (Human Forme)

DLC New costume

1) Widemouth and Smile Dog- Smile Dog replaces Grinny

DLC New areas

1) Fazbear's Dinner office

2) Pet Graveyard- Based on creepypasta on same name, both players will fight on the title screen of the handheld game, as the fight goes on, the screen changes.


	23. Freddy Fazbear

**Creepypasta- The final Night**

**Freddy Fazbear, only accessible through the Animals DLC**

**Can't play as the other Fazbear gang, because they are part of his move set and cutscene.**

* * *

Entrance 1: Freddy stands with Chica, Bonnie and Foxy. Freddy then walks up to his opponent.

Entrance 2: The animatronic opens its mouth and tilts its head. It then launches at the camera.

Attack []- bear claw

Attack Δ- 'bites' the enemy.

Grab []Δ- grabs enemy and throws them to Foxy. Foxy slams the opponent to the ground.

Break XO- throws Balloon Boy at the opponent. If makes contact, the boy will scratch them, before running away.

Special O- The 'puppet' will do a short ranged tackle.

Taunt L1- Laughs at the camera with Balloon Boy

Taunt L2- Takes out an old phone. The 'phone guy' will cry out, "Hello? Hello?" Freddy will then toss the phone aside.

Taunt R1- Chica pops in, and Freddy quickly gives the animatronic a high-five, before it leaves.

Taunt R2- cranks up a jukebox for the puppet

Victory screen 1- Freddy launches at camera and shows the 'game over' screen from Five Nights At Freddy's 2.

Victory screen 2- Freddy goes back to his gang and they start to show a little song demo by 'Living Tombstone', they do their theme song.

Final night- like a fatality, but the announcer will say,"It's over!" Then if you execute the command,"DOWN, LEFT, LEFT, [], [], " really quick. Freddy takes out a mask and forces it on the opponents head. Blood drips out from the bottom of the mask, before the opponent faints on the ground.

Default costume- 'original' Freddy suit

Alternate costume- Toy Freddy Suit

Extra costume- Gold Freddy Suit

* * *

**ARCADE**

Intro- Freddy and the animatronics were having a great time! One night, when they were hunting down Jeremy, they heard a terrible message. "OK, we are going to tear down the restaurant.. maybe start over in a few years," they overheard the phone guy say. THis angered them. Freddy turned to his pals and made a promise. "We WILL find a new home!" With that, Freddy leads his crew out, leaving the Diner into destruction!

VS Zalgo- Freddy and his crew walk up to Zalgo. "I can never understand you guys! What is your plan?" Freddy takes a look closer at his face and it reminded him of the purple guy. "Get him," Freddy said out of rage.

Outro- Freddy and his crew looked around Zalgo's empty lair. "We can make this work," Freddy stated. Now, the animatronics started over, hoping that the 'purple guy' will never show his face again! But, if he does, they'll be ready for him.

* * *

**-bonuses-**

Entrance 2: unlock by winning 5 times in versus with Freddy

Victory 2: unlock by winning ten times in versus with Freddy

Extra costume- unlock by winning 20 times in versus mode with Freddy

Five Nights DEMO- A demo of the first game available to play in the extras menu. To unlock, you must win with Freddy Fazbear once in online mode. The demo has the first night only.


	24. Grinny (Human Forme)

**Creepypasta- The final Night**

**Grinny (Human Forme), only accessible through the Animals DLC**

**You can't pick him for arcade mode**

* * *

Entrance 1: Grinny appears as a human. He smirks at a picture of him as a cat, before he rips it up.

Entrance 2: Grinny cat meows as some mysterious black mist surrounds him, as he transforms into a human.

Attack []- gentleman slap

Attack Δ- hard kick

Grab []Δ- grabs enemy and hisses at them before throwing them in the air with a single arm.

Break XO- does a sweep kick, knocking the opponent to the ground.

Special O- takes out his old scratch post and smashes it.

Taunt L1- Takes out a cat toy and looks disgusted at it, before tossing it.

Taunt L2- Takes out a bag of cat food and eats some off it.

Taunt R1- He meows, before shaking his head in confusion.

Taunt R2- He points at the opponent and hisses.

Victory screen 1- The human Grinny smiles with glee as he begins to walk away. "I hate cats," he mutters.

Victory screen 2- Grinny howls in pain as he reverts back to a cat. He then walks away.

Final night- like a fatality, but the announcer will say,"It's over!" Then if you execute the command,"UP, O, X, UP. " really quick. Grinny holds his head in pain, before reverting back into a cat. He then pounces at the opponent and rips them apart with his claws. He meows at the scattered limbs, before reverting back into a human.

Default costume- black suit

Alternate costume- white Suit

Extra costume- tuxedo

-bonuses-

Entrance 2: unlock by winning 5 times in versus with Grinny

Victory 2: unlock by winning ten times in versus with Grinny

Extra costume- unlock by winning 20 times in versus mode with Grinny


	25. Wii U version!

Requested by: Virizion 2.6

Nintendo decided to play the game on the Eshop for free, for the Wii U only. They also arranged to place their own characters in the game for the Wii U version only! The minor difference in the Wii U version is the controls and lack of use in the gamepad's touchscreen.

**Special controls for Wii U version**

B- block

A- special

Y and X- attacks

YX- grab move

BA- guard break

AX/BY- rage mode

d-pad- taunts

**$20.00 DLC: Wii pack**

**Released February 1st, 2015**

**NEW CHARACTERS**

You can only use the five new characters in versus mode! Enjoy them in the Wii U version! The characters are free for the first 24 hours that you downloaded the game, then you need to pay for them.

1) Gold (Lost Silver)

2) BRVR and Lonliness

3) Charon the ghost Gardevoir and Univera the cursed Siren

4) BEN drowned

5) Tails Doll

**NEW STAGES**

These stages are NOT free during the first 24 hours which you downloaded the game. They come with the DLC pack. OR if you are subscribed to Nintendo Power, the magazine will give out codes so you can play on these stages for free!

1) Lavender Town Syndrome (Pokemon Red and Green/Blue)

2) Termina at night (Majora's mask)

3) Green Hill Zone (Sonic)

4) BRVR's insane world (Hey you, Pkachu)

5) Battlefield (Smash Bros)

6) Final destination (Smash Bros)


	26. Gold

**CreepyPasta The Final Night**

**Gold (Lost Silver)**

**Wii U version only and can only be used in versus mode**

* * *

Intro 1: 'Hurry' the Cyndaquil was running around, before it is returned into it's PokeBall by Gold.

Intro 2: Gold has a few random unowns in his face, but he swats them away.

Attack 1: 'Hurry' uses ember.

Attack 2: A Pikachu uses 'destiny bond' shielding Gold. If the enemy lands a hit during this frame, Pikachu deals back double the damage.

Grab: holds them tight, as a wave of unowns appear and tackle the enemy to the ground.

Break: A random unown flies towards the opponent.

Special: Celebi appears and uses 'Perish Song'. Un-dodge-able as opponents health is slowly drained for a few seconds.

up taunt: Summons 3 unowns that spell out 'Die'

down taunt: Summons 7 unowns that spell out 'You lose'

left taunt: Summons 4 unowns that spell out 'wimp'

right taunt: Summons 4 unowns that spell out 'I win'

Outro 1: Gold summons Celebi and it uses Perish song, as the screen fades to black.

Outro 2: Six unown float above the opponents body saying 'He died'

final night: After you win the match, input the command "B,B,A,B,B". Then Buried Alive model will appear and summon white hand, causing the opponent to die. The words 'Good Night' then appear on the screen in blood red.

Default Costume- Ragged clothes (Pokemon Silver)

Alternate Costume- Rival clothes (Pokemon Silver)

Bonus Costume- Red's clothes (Pokemon Yellow)

Extra costume- Brad's clothes (Pokemon Ruby)

* * *

**BONUSES**

Intro 2- win 5 matches with Gold

Outro 2- win 15 matches with Gold

Bonus Costume- win 10 matches with Gold

Extra Costume- win 20 matches with Gold


	27. BRVR and Lonliness

**CreepyPasta The Final Night**

**BRVR the Pikachu and Lonliness the Eevee**

**Wii U version only and can only be used in versus mode**

* * *

Intro 1: They both do their battle cry.

Intro 2: Pokemon 'Ghost' was seen, until Lonliness and BRVR chase it away, before they face the camera.

Attack 1: BRVR does volt tackle

Attack 2: Lonliness does zen headbutt

Grab: Both tackle the opponent down.

Break: Lonliness bites the opponent.

Special: BRVR uses thunderbolt.

up taunt: BRVR does Smash Bros Pikachu's standard taunt.

down taunt: Both Pokemon begin to sleep on the ground. If they manage to stay asleep without moving or taking damage, they'll slowly begin to regenerate health

left taunt: Lonliness plays dead.

right taunt: Lonliness growls at the enemy, as BRVR begins to store electricity.

Outro 1: BRVR growls as he looks at the dead Lonliness.

Outro 2: Lonliness and BRVR go off and play.

final night: After you win the match, input the command "Y,Y,A,X,X". The enemy is placed in front of 'PokeBall Z'. Lonliness is seen dead as BRVR creates a thunderstorm, and knocks out the opponent with one lightning bolt. The words 'Good Night' then appear on the screen in blood red.

Default Skin- original fur

Alternate Skin- shiny pokemon

* * *

**BONUSES**

Intro 2- win 5 matches with them

Outro 2- win 10 matches with them


	28. Charon and Univera

**CreepyPasta The Final Night**

**Charon the Gardevoir and Univera the Siren**

**Wii U version only and can only be used in versus mode**

* * *

Intro 1: They both do their battle cry.

Intro 2: Charon stood next to a MissingNo. The MissingNo then transforms into Universa.

Attack 1: Charon uses psychic

Attack 2: Univera uses energy ball

Grab: Univera swings the enemy around.

Break: Charon uses confuse ray. If hits, the opponent gets dizzy.

Special: Charon uses a powerful psywave.

up taunt: Charon growls

down taunt: Charon takes out 3 balls of negative energy and juggles them.

left taunt: Univera growls

right taunt: Univera sings her song

Outro1: Charon levels up, before firing a blast at the screen.

Outro 2: "Hush now, quiet now," Univera sings.

final night: After you win the match, input the command "A,B,X,X,Y". MissingNo appears in front of the enemy and starts corrupting. The opponent gets pixelated, before shrinking and finally their data is erased from existence. The words 'Good Night' then appear on the screen in blood red.

Default Skin- original fur

Alternate Skin- shiny pokemon

Extra Skin- Mega forms

* * *

**BONUSES**

Mario clothes on Slenderman- win 1 match with them

Intro 2- win 5 matches with them

Outro 2- win 10 matches with them

Extra skin- win 13 matches with them


	29. Ben DROWNED

**CreepyPasta The Final Night**

**Ben DROWNED**

** (Just in time for Majora's Mask 3DS) So in honor, the more matches you win with Ben, the more extra costumes you get for various creeps!**

**Wii U version only and can only be used in versus mode**

* * *

Intro 1: Ben pulls out his sword and shield.

Intro 2: Ben drops in, before pulling out his crossbow

Attack 1: sword slash

Attack 2: crossbow fire

Grab: Same grab as smash bros Link

Break: boomerang.

Special: throws a bomb

up taunt: plays his ocarina

down taunt: plays his ocarina

left taunt: takes a taunt from smash bros

right taunt: takes another taunt from smash bros

Outro1: Smirks holding the triforce.

Outro 2: The screen goes black, and text reads 'You've met a horrible fate, haven't you?'

final night: After you win the match, input the command "Y,UP,Y,UP,DOWN,". Ben and the opponent are in the water. He takes the opponent and pushes them into the water. He holds them in the water, causing them to drown. The words 'Good Night' then appear on the screen in blood red.

Default clothes- original clothes

Alternate clothes- red clothes

Extra clothes- blue clothes

Bonus clothes- Dark Link

* * *

**BONUSES**

Link clothes on Jeff the Killer- win 1 match with Ben

Zelda clothes on Ghost Sally- win 20 matches with Ben

Ganondorf clothes on Zalgo- win 25 matches with Ben

Intro 2- win 5 matches with Ben

Outro 2- win 10 matches with Ben

Extra clothes- win 15 matches with Ben

Bonus clothes- win 30 matches with Ben


	30. Tails Doll

**CreepyPasta The Final Night**

**Tails Doll**

**Wii U version only and can only be used in versus mode**

**Why No Sonic. EXE? We'll get to that later...**

* * *

Intro 1: Tails Doll flies in as the music 'Can you feel the sunshine' plays normally.

Intro 2: Tails Doll flies in as the music 'Can you feel the sunshine' plays BACKWARDS!

Attack 1: tail swipe

Attack 2: spin dash

Grab: grabs enemy, floats in air with them, before throwing them.

Break: uses psychic abilities to hover an axe, and hurls it at them.

Special: uses psychic abilities to hover a boulder, before smashing it on the ground.

up taunt: does his pose from Sonic 2 title.

down taunt: flies up and laughs

left taunt: drops rings, before picking them up

right taunt: laughs while on ground.

Outro1:victory pose from Sonic R

Outro 2: holds a chaos emerald

final night: After you win the match, input the command "LEFT,RIGHT,B,B,LEFT," The opponent gets turned into a doll. The words 'Good Night' then appear on the screen in blood red.

Default clothes- orange fur

Alternate clothes- red fur

* * *

**BONUSES**

Intro 2- win 5 matches with Tails

Outro 2- win 10 matches with Tails


	31. DLC: Pony pack

**DLC Pack release date: April 4, 2015 (Same date as season 5 premiere of MLP:FiM)**

**In honor of season 5 of My Little Pony, Hasbro decided to hear us out! They know basically all our headcanons for episode 100, but none about fluff or creepypasta will be added! So they decided to make it up to us by allowing their pony characters in the game, BUT for a high price...**

**Price: $25.00**

**OR: During Discovery Family's first showing, they'll give out a code for the ps3 and Wii U versions differently. First 50 people to use the code on the ps3 gets it free for the ps3 version. First 50 people to use the code on the Wii U gets it free on the Wii U.**

* * *

**Characters: Can be used in ANY OTHER MODE, but ARCADE! Well, Pinkamena can be used in Arcade, but that's it**

**1) **Pinakmena (Cupcakes)

**2) **Rainbow Dash (Rainbow Factory)

**3) **OC Slaughtershy

**4) **Nightmare Rarity

**5) **Tirek...

...

...

...

...

**JUST KIDDING!**

**5) **Discord

* * *

**New Locations:**

\- Rainbow Factory

\- Sugarcube Corner basement

* * *

**NEW COSTUMES:**

Laughing Jack gets to wear a 'Brony shirt'

Jeff the Killer gets to wear a 'Brony shirt'

Rainbow Colored Slenderman

Rainbow Colored Zalgo

Rainbow Colored SPC (ALL OF THEM!)

* * *

**EXTRA:**

With the pack, you can go to the extra's menu and change the announcer from Mr. CreepyPasta to Discord! He'll even add in his crazy two-cents during the matches!


	32. Pinkamena (Cupcakes)

**Character: Pinkamena (cupcakes)**

**The only character from the Pony DLC pack to be able to use in arcade!**

**Her page wont be shown on roster until downloaded.**

* * *

intro 1) slowly walks up grinning. She pulls out a rainbow cupcake saying "Want a cupcakes?"

intro 2) walks up singing, "Today I'll make a cupcake, made just from you!" Leans on the forth wall when singing 'you' by smiling and pointing at screen.

low attack- knife cut

high attack- Hoof kick

grab- Tackles them and slides with them across the stage.

break- Pops a balloon. If close enough, the exploding balloon while break the guard, causing no damage.

special- blows enemy back with her Party Cannon

taunt 1- She does her normal laugh.

taunt 2- Takes out her element necklace. She'll stare at it in disgust, before throwing it away.

taunt 3- She'll place on her element necklace. It'll glow, before falling off due to her being corrupted.

taunt 4- She uses Party Cannon on the screen, causing multi-colored streamers to cover the lens for a few seconds.

outro 1) She force feeds the opponent a cupcake The enemy then passes out. She laughs as she drags them away.

outro 2) She laughs as she holds a running chainsaw. She aims it on the ground, below the camera's view and starts cutting something, with blood squirting up.

Final Night: after the announcer says 'it's over', input the command 'O,X,[],Down'. Pinkamena will laugh as she rips apart the enemy's limbs with ease and puts them in cupcake batter. After it'll show 'Good Night' in blood red on the screen.

default costume) normal balloons cutie mark, pink coat and deflated pink mane

alternate costume) rock cutie mark, turquoise coat and violet deflated mane (like Muad Pie)

extra costume) sandwich cutie mark, orange coat and brown curly mane (Like Cheese Sandwich)

* * *

**ARCADE MODE**

Intro- After killing her last friend, Rainbow Dash, she goes insane. She then hears about a gathering of special fighters. "Hm, more ingredients for cupcakes! Lucky me," she sings. She gallops down to the first stage ready to spread the element of 'laughter'.

VS Zalgo- After the 9 matches, she finds Zalgo waiting for her in his lair. She starts to sing a song, but he cuts her off. "Stop! You and all your ponies can be so annoying!" Offended, Pinkamena springs at the Lord.

Outro- After the fight, the God backs up in fear. Pinkamena smirks down at him. "It looks like your number just pulled up," she says. She laughes as the camera goes black.

* * *

**UNLOCKABLES**

Extra Costume- clear arcade mode with Pinkamena once

intro 2) win 5 times with her in versus mode

outro 2) win 10 times with her in versus mode

New costume for Ghost Sally- Sally can wear Pinkie's base outfit from Equestria Girls! : Win once in online mode with Pinkamena to unlock this!


	33. Rainbow Dash (Rainbow Factory)

**Character: Rainbow Dash (Rainbow Factory)**

**Her page won't be shown on roster until downloaded.**

**Doug: She has FIVE COSTUMES, second most without counting DLC. She is the FASTEST character in the game**

**Matt: NO, Sonic. EXE will be..**

**DOug: FINE! They are even in speed, OK!?**

* * *

intro 1) Is reading a Daring Do book. She looks up and gets shocked at the camera, before hiding the book. She'll then face the opponent.

intro 2) Is flying through the air. Creates her signature Sonic Rainboom! She'll then quickly land on the ground smirking. "Here's Dashie!"

low attack- Double Hoof punch

high attack- flying bite.

grab- Grabs them, flies in the air a bit, before slamming them on the ground.

break- flying meteor.

special- Does a Sonic Rainboom straight forward to the end of the stage. Only dodgeable if you are behind her when it starts.

taunt 1- She flies up a bit and gloats to herself. She'll quickly land.

taunt 2- Takes out her element necklace. She'll stare at it in disgust, before throwing it away.

taunt 3- She'll place on her element necklace. It'll glow, before falling off due to her being corrupted.

taunt 4- "I'm awesome," she'll shout. She'll float shouting, "Take caution!" She'll then land.

outro 1) "Can't settle for less, cause I'm the best," she'll praise, before flying away.

outro 2) "Of course I won, I'm awesome," she'll praise before flying away.

Final Night: after the announcer says 'it's over', input the command 'UP, UP, O, O, DOWN'. She'll strap them in a chair, before draining their power in her new mobile Pegasus Device.

default costume) normal rainbow lightningbolt cutie mark, cyan coat and spiky rainbow mane

alternate costume) NO cutie mark, dark orange coat and spiky purple mane (like Absentia.. I MEAN SCOOTALOO)

extra costume) flames cutie mark, bright orange coat and brown orange and Spiky red mane (Like Spitfire)

bonus costume) cloud with bolt in between cutie mark, light blue coat and heavy blue mane (Like Soarin)

also costume) brown hat, light brown coat with dark brown mane (Like Daring Do)

* * *

**UNLOCKABLES**

Extra Costume)win with Rainbow Dash in the stage Rainbow Factory (comes with DLC) 5 times!

Bonus costume) win with Rainbow Dash in the stage Rainbow Factory 10 times

Also costume) Win with Rainbow Dash in the stage Rainbow Factory 20 times

intro 2) win 5 times with her in versus mode

outro 2) win 10 times with her in versus mode

New costume for Kate Chaser- Kate can wear Dashie's base outfit from Equestria Girls! : Win once in online mode with Rainbow Dash to unlock this!


	34. SlaughterShy

**Character: SlaughterFly (OC by Swift-The-Kitty on deviantart)**

**Her page won't be shown on roster until downloaded.**

**When in 'rage mode', Angel the bunny will follow her around.**

* * *

intro 1) "You are going to love me," she screams!

intro 2) She's wandering around in the sky, before landing. "If they can't appreciate, might as well destroy them," she sighs.

low attack- soft hoof kick

high attack- flying knife slice.

grab- Grabs them, flies in the air a bit, before slamming them on the ground.

break- flying meteor.

special- Flies around with Angel on her back. Angel will hop off and slam into the ground hard. SlaughterShy will then land.

taunt 1- Does the stare at the camera. If the taunt goes on for long enough, she'll gain an attack boost for a few seconds, with her rage and special meter now filled.

taunt 2- Takes out her element necklace. She'll stare at it in disgust, before throwing it away.

taunt 3- She'll place on her element necklace. It'll glow, before falling off due to her being corrupted.

taunt 4- "No more Mrs. Nice Pony," she'll whisper.

outro 1) "I'm sorry," she'll whisper, before hiding herself in shame.

outro 2) "I would say sorry, but that would be lying," she smirks.

Final Night: after the announcer says 'it's over', input the command 'X, DOWN, [], LEFT, RIGHT, O'. SlaugterShy will whistle, causing a stampede. All her animal friends will strike the enemy. Angel the bunny will then dig a grave. SlaughterShy will then bury the body. At least she's kind enough to give them a burial.

default costume) normal butterflies cutie mark, peach coat and light pink mane

alternate costume) three bats cutie mark, dark yellow spiky coat and light pink mane with pointy ears and fangs (like FlutterBat)

extra costume) flames cutie mark, bright orange coat and brown orange and Spiky red mane (Like Derpy, or is it Ditsy?)

* * *

**UNLOCKABLES**

Extra Costume)win with FlutterShy 20 times in total.

intro 2) win 5 times with her in versus mode

outro 2) win 10 times with her in versus mode

New costume for Ghost Sally- Sally can wear FluterShy's base outfit from Equestria Girls! : Win once in online mode with FlutterShy to unlock this!


	35. Nightmare Rarity

**Character: Nightmare Rarity**

**Her page won't be shown on roster until downloaded.**

* * *

intro 1) "I'm being Generous.. and you NEVER repay me!"

intro 2) Rarity absorbs Nightmare Moon's energy. "Let me be generous.. by giving you your grave early!"

low attack- soft hoof punch

high attack- horn poke

grab- Grabs them, flies in the air a bit, before slamming them on the ground.

break- short ranged blue spark. If connect, the opponent will be stunned.

special- Rarity shots a long ranged magic blue beam straight forward. If contact, it does damage, knocks them back a bit and stuns them!

taunt 1- "Why do you hate me?"

taunt 2- Takes out her element necklace. She'll stare at it in disgust, before throwing it away.

taunt 3- She'll place on her element necklace. It'll glow, before falling off due to her being corrupted.

taunt 4- "Am I too girly now!?"

outro 1) "That's the art of the DEAD!" she shouts, before zapping them with a blue beam.

outro 2) "First you, next Manehattan!" she shouts, before zapping them with a blue beam.

Final Night: after the announcer says 'it's over', input the command 'A, LEFT, B, UP, Y, RRIGHT, X, DOWN'. Rarity smirks as the opponent begs for mercy. "Don't worrry, I have some _gifts_ for you!" She then uses her magic to summon a brand new yellow car, making it land on top on them. The opponent will crawl out of the car. She'll then summon a brand new mansion, and have in land on top of the opponent. The opponent will crack through the floor and walk out of the mansion, panting for breath. She'll then summon a mountain of gold, and bury the opponent in it. After summoning all the bits, blood starts to flow throuh the coins. 'GOOD NIGHT' then appears in blood red on the screen.

default costume) normal Rarity mane and cutiemark, but her coat is shaded dark blue

alternate costume) magic stars cutiemark, purple coat and mane. (like pre-season 4 Twilight)

extra costume) Equal sign cutiemark, dark purple coat and mane (Like Starlight Glimmer, first season 5 villain to help promote the season.)

* * *

**UNLOCKABLES**

Extra Costume)win with Rarity 20 times in total.

intro 2) win 5 times with her in versus mode

outro 2) win 10 times with her in versus mode

New costume for Jane the Killer- Jane can wear Rarity's base outfit from Equestria Girls! : Win once in online mode with Rarity to unlock this!


	36. Discord

**Character: Discord**

**HAS THE MOST COSTUMES! (without counting dlc)**

**Doesn't have an arcade mode, either. BUT, after winning so many times, you'll get a new stage!**

**His page won't be shown on roster until downloaded.**

* * *

intro 1) Appears in statute, before breaking out of it, laughing.

intro 2) original 'Discord' starting beat plays, after the laugh, he appeared under some chocolate rain, with 'Discord' being chanted...

low attack-bear paw

high attack- snake tail

grab- touches them, making the opponent's controls get reversed for half a second (IF YOU CAN GET CLOSE ENOUGH!)

break- short ranged blue spark. If connect, the opponent will be stunned.

special- Chocolate rain cloud will follow the opponent a bit while dropping the milk, continuing to damage as the milk makes contact.

taunt 1- "You are just the stepping stones to taking back the throne," he shouts.

taunt 2- "I'll make you sleep.. in the middle of a summer afternoon," he shouts.

taunt 3- "This is the magic of chaos!" he shouts.

taunt 4- "I'm not going to take my tyranny away," he shouts.

outro 1) He'll place a claw on the enemy, corrupting them by reshading them gray.

outro 2) As the music chants 'Discord' from the song, he'll summon chocolate milk clouds and turn the world upside down (literally!)

Final Night: after the announcer says 'it's over', input the command 'Y, DOWN, RIGHT, B, X'. Discord will cause the opponent to get curropted. As the depressed opponent is crying, an anvil falls on them. 'GOOD NIGHT' then appears in blood red on the screen.

* * *

**ARCADE MODE: (Yeah, I lied! *duck hunt laugh* Need your money's worth, right?)**

**Intro- **After successfully destroying Equestria, and taking back role of it's leader, he gets a note from Zalgo. Not wanting to waste anytime, Discord accepts the lord's challenge. "I have just the idea! I'm the lord of chaos, and I don't plan on backing down," Discord states.

**before Zalgo- **"It's time to settle who really is the god of chaos," Zalgo shouts, taking a claw and slashing it at Discord. "Challenge accepted," Discord smirks.

**Outro- **After successfully defeating all 10 rounds, Discord sits on Zalgo's throne. He laughs evil as he begins to recreate the entire HUMAN world with ease!

* * *

**COSTUMES-**

default costume) Regular Draconequus

alternate costume) Blue flu (three's a crowd)

extra costume) Maid Outfit (Princess Twilight Part 2)

bonus costume) fake alicorn disguise (Twilight's Kingdom part 1)

also costume) headwaiter costume (Keep calm and flutter on)

secret costume) Old lady Discord (Keep calm and flutter on)

lost costume) Upcoming 'Gala' costume (for the upcoming 'Smooze' episode...)

* * *

**UNLOCKABLES**

New Stage- Discord's Maze: Use Discord for an hour total in versus mode

Extra Costume)win with Discord once

Bonus costume) complete his arcade mode

Also and Secret costumes) win with Discord two times in a row, in online matches!

Lost costume) with 10 times with him in online matches.

intro 2) win 5 times with him in versus mode

outro 2) win 5 times with him in versus mode


	37. DLC: Bad Omen Pack

**This is one of the BIGGEST DLC packs, I hope your bodies are ready...**

**Bad Omen Pack**

**$13.00**

**release date: May 1st, 2015**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

1) Sonic. EXE

2) Shadow Lurker

3) SCP 087

4) Big Mac (Sweet Apple Massacre) (NO ARCADE or ONLINE)

5) Timothy the Victini (WII U ONLY) (NO ARCADE or ONLINE)

6) Pyramid Head (Silent Hill) (PS3 ONLY) (NO ARCADE or ONLINE)

* * *

**ANNOUNCERS- can be changed in extras menu (Along with Mr Creepypasta and Discord (if bought))**

1) Smosh Ian and Anthony

2) Stephen Fry (Known for Jack in Pasta with Creeps and Little Big Planet) (PS3 ONLY)

3) Xander Mobus (Smash 4 announcer) (WII U ONLY)

* * *

**COSTUMES**

Red, White and Blue shade for SCP (ALL), Lord Zalgo and Slenderman

Equalized forms for Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, FlutterShy and Rarity

Rarity- Sunset Shimmer, Trixie Lulamoon and Slender Mane skin mods

Laughing Jack- Joker costume

Jeff the Killer- Jason Voorhees costume

Gold- Base X/Y male outfit (WII U ONLY)

Slenderman- Freddy Krueger

* * *

**ARENAS**

PastaVille DAY

PastaVille NIGHT

Rival Arena (PlayStation AllStars) (PS3 ONLY)


	38. Sonic EXE

**Sonic. EXE**

**\- To disable any controversy issues, him and Dashie are the same speed, topping in at he fastest in the game!**

**Before you ask, yes I have just got into Sonic SAtam last Saturday morning (Thanks CinemaQuestria)**

* * *

**MOVESET**

Low Attack- fast punch

High Attack- tornado kick

Grab- same grab as Smash Bros.

Guard Break- turns back on them and expands quills.

Special- Spin Dash

Taunt 1- "You're too slow!"

Taunt 2- "Come on, step it up!"

Taunt 3- "Gotta Go Fast!"

Taunt 4- "I'm the fastest thing alive!"

Final Night- like fatality. "DOWN, A, B, RIGHT," Sonic will gather the emeralds and transform into super (red and silver). He'll then brutaly murder the opponent with his bare hands.

* * *

**CUSTOMS**

INTRO 1- Is shown kiss Sally, before dropping her to the ground, revealing that it was just her corpse

INTRO 2- "Only a mindless foll would ever challenge me," he says.

OUTRO 1- "Gotta Juice," he shouts, before running away.

OUTRO 2- "I! AM! GOD!" he laughs before extracting his claws.

Default costume- Regular Sonic

Alternate costume- Shadow the hedgehog

Extra Costume- Silver the hedgehog

* * *

**ARCADE**

INTRO- Sonic gets a letter from the Lord stating that he represents the sin of Pride, due to his false statements of him being God. This makes the hedgehog angry. "I'll show him that I am the real God," Sonic gumbles. He quickly heads off to find Zalgo.

Before Zalgo- After defeating 9 opponents, Sonic finally made it to Zalgo's lair. "I am more than just the sin of Pride," Sonic. EXE growled. "Oh really?! You are just a hedgehog, go ahead and do your worst," Zalgo commented. "GLADLY!"

OUTRO- After defeating Zalgo, the God's power was transfered to the deadly hedgehog. Sonic. EXE then grinned at the camera. "THe world is over populated, let me help out," Sonic smirked, before quickly dashing to the nearest orphanage...

* * *

**UNLOCKABLES**

Frozen Hill Zone- Win with Sonic. EXE once in online mode

EXTRA COSTUME- Complete Sonic. EXE's arcade once

INTRO 2- Win with him at least 5 times in Versus mode

OUTRO 2- Win with him at least 5 times in Versus mode


	39. Shadow Lurker

**Shadow Lurker**

* * *

**MOVESET**

Low Attack- shadow rush

High Attack- shadow claw

Grab- uses palm to cover enemy's head, before easily throwing them over his shoulder

Guard Break- Shadow ball

Special- Shadow knife stab

Taunt 1- "Need an ambulance?"

Taunt 2- "Need a break?"

Taunt 3- "You're too late"

Taunt 4- "Round 2? Nah!"

Final Night- like fatality. "X, Y, RIGHT, RIGHT, B," Everything goes black and you could only hear heavy breathing. "Is it cold in here? Naw that's just me!" Shadow Lurker laughs. The screen then s brightened a bit, which revealed thousands mosquitoes biting on the opponent's body. The opponent faints, and the mosquitoes transform back into Shadow Lurker.

* * *

**CUSTOMS**

INTRO 1- "Don't bother answering the door, I'm already in your room!"

INTRO 2- "Go ahead and select a character, I'm already loaded!"

OUTRO 1- "Don't worry, I already tweeted this!"

OUTRO 2- "Don't bother getting up, you're already dead!"

Default costume- Grey skin, black suit

Alternate costume- Black skin, Grey suit

Extra Costume- red skin, purple suit

* * *

**ARCADE**

INTRO- Shadow Lurker is seen locked in a cage inside Zalgo's lair. He hears the Lord's voice, "I shall host a tournament against different monsters! That is how I'm going to whip this world of CreepyPasta!" After hearing this, Lord Zalgo went up to the cage and let him go. "You are now free," Zalgo devisily smirked. Shadow Lurker used this chance to enter the tournament, in order to prove his worth

Before Zalgo- After defeating 9 opponents, Shadow Lurker made it back to Zalgo's lair. "There, I killed off monsters for you," Lurker smiled. Zalgo then pushed him back into the cage, but before he could lock him in, the Shadow Lurker kicked the God to the ground. "I don't think so!"

OUTRO- After defeating Zalgo, Shadow Lurker picked him up and locked Zalgo in the cage. Shadow Lurker then tortured the trapped God, as revenge for locking him up. Shadow Lurker soon revived the starting cast of fighters, and trapped them also in the cage. "Pay back," Shadow Lurker shouted, as he released bees inside the cage!

* * *

**UNLOCKABLES**

EXTRA COSTUME- Complete Shadow Lurker's arcade once

INTRO 2- Win with him at least 5 times in Versus mode

OUTRO 2- Win with him at least 10 times in Versus mode


	40. SCP 087

**SCP 087**

* * *

**MOVESET**

Low Attack- head butt

High Attack- monster uppercut

Grab- Throws them all across the stage

Guard Break- monster kick

Special- absorbs light, before attacking with claw. The most light he absorbs, the stronger it is.

Taunt 1- stomps and roars

Taunt 2- howls to the moon

Taunt 3- stomps and howls

Taunt 4- moans at the moon

Final Night- like fatality. "Δ,Δ, UP, DOWN, Δ" SCP 087 will take them to his basement and gather electricity before shocking them to death.

* * *

**CUSTOMS**

INTRO 1- groans as it walks in

INTRO 2- rushes up some stairs, before growling as it meets the enemy at the stage

OUTRO 1- Everything fades out, and you could hear the SCP's breathing.

OUTRO 2- Drags them down the basement stairs into his place.

Default costume- Grey shadow

Alternate costume- Black shadow

* * *

**ARCADE**

INTRO- SCP 087 is locked in the basement of the facility, when Zalgo goes up to the door and touches it, which makes it instantly spring open. After Zalgo let the SCP go, 087 quickly ran out of the facility... "Let the games begin," the Lord hissed as he saw the SCP run off without an apology.

Before fight with Zalgo- SCP 087 roars as Zalgo confronts the beast. "I created you, now bow," Zalgo demands. SCP 087 roared before attacking.

After fight with the Zalgo- SCP 087 defeats Zalgo, before gathering up the entire clan of SCP's from all around the world. SCP 087 becomes there ruler and goes out to destroy everyone and give them a reason to fear them.

* * *

**UNLOCKABLES**

COSTUME- Complete arcade once

INTRO 2- Win with him at least 5 times in Versus mode

OUTRO 2- Win with him at least 10 times in Versus mode


	41. Macintosh (Sweet Apple Massacre)

**Macintosh (Sweet Apple Massacre)**

**No arcade mode**

* * *

**MOVESET**

Low Attack- head butt

High Attack- hard hoof punch

Grab- Bites them, and tosses them in air.

Guard Break- bucking apples kick

Special- plants tree, bucks it, making the tree fall straight forward

Taunt 1 and 2- "eeyup"

Taunt 3 and 4- "Nope" (Creative, I know)

Final Night- like fatality. "O,[], O, X, []," Tosses them in a normal looking haystack on his cart. He begins to pull the cart, as snakes crawl into the haystacks and poison the enemy.

* * *

**CUSTOMS**

INTRO 1- Gallops in while carrying a barn, before placing the barn down with ease, breaking it, to reveal his strength.

OUTRO 1- Twirls around knife, licks lips seductively saying, "Eeyup!"

Default costume- Regular Big Mac

Alternate costume- Applejack

Extra Costume- Cheerilee

Bonus costume- Babs Seed with scissors cutie mark (whoops, spoilers!)

* * *

**UNLOCKABLES**

Extra and Bonus COSTUMES- With with Macintosh 20 times


	42. Pyramid Head (Silent Hill)

**Pyramid Head (Silent Hill) **

**PlayStation's first exclusive fighter**

**Just in time for the cancellation of Silent Hills... I enjoyed the series as a pre-teen (helped me into horror series), so it's kind of disappointing. So, in honor, you can unlock areas and he has my favorite 'fatality' so far**

* * *

**MOVESET**

Low Attack- stab spear

High Attack- swing spear

Grab- Choke Slam

Guard Break- head drill

Special- swings the great knife

Taunt 1 and 2- monster howl

Taunt 3 and 4- monster growl

Final Night- like fatality. "X, DOWN, [], O, DOWN," Pyramid Head will pick up the opponent with one arm. They''l squirm, before he impales them with the spear directly in the face. As blood oozes out from their face, he takes his Great Knife and swings it, chopping the enemy in two, before allowing the pieces to slid on the floor.

* * *

**CUSTOMS**

INTRO 1- Creeps in while dragging the Great Knife

INTRO 2- Assaults 2 Mannequin monsters, before facing enemy.

OUTRO 1- swings the Great Knife, and it reveals he cut a birthday cake. (Like the Joke Ending in Downpour)

Default costume- Regular Pyramid Head as in Silent Hill 2

Alternate costume- Bogeyman incarnate (From Homecoming)

Extra Costume- Valtiel guard (Which he was modeled after)

* * *

**UNLOCKABLES**

Extra Costume- Win with him 10 times

Intro 2- Win with him 5 times

Lake View Hotel- Arena from Silent Hills 2. Unlock by winning 13 matches with Pyramid Head.

Wood Side apartments- Arena from Silent Hills 2. Unlock by winning 7 matches with Pyramid Head

P.T. House- Arena from PT demo. Unlock by winning one match with Pyramid Head


	43. Timothy the Victini

**Timothy the Victini**

**Wii U exclusive, sponsored by Virizion 2.6  
**

* * *

**MOVESET**

Low Attack- Searing Shot

High Attack- Quick Attack

Grab- Confusion

Guard Break- flame charge

Special- focus energy (Increases your range, defence, speed and attack for a few seconds! But less attack than rage mode)

Taunt 1 - battle cry

Taunt 2- juggles 3 psy balls

Taunt 3- does a backflip while flying.

Taunt 4- juggles 3 fire balls

Final Night- like fatality. "Y, Y, LEFT, X, X" Victini does Incinerate, burning the opponent to ashes.

* * *

**CUSTOMS**

INTRO 1- pops from a PokeBall held by 'Master V/ Virizion 2.6'

INTRO 2- Does it's battle cry

OUTRO 1- Returns to a PokeBall held by 'Master V/ Virizion 2.6'

OUTRO 2- runs away, sees MissingNo, before burning the virus.

Default costume- Regular sprite from Black 2 and White 2

Alternate costume- Shiny Skin

* * *

**UNLOCKABLES**

Intro 2- Win with him 5 times

Outro 2- Win with him 10 times


	44. Patch: Team Battle and Missions

NEW PATCH! This is a free patch on May 5, 2015...

GEEZ, for a game with 'Final' in it's name, it sure has a lot of updates, what is this Final Fantasy?!

With it, you get team battle and TrickyPasta Mode...

In the new Team Battle, you can now do 2 VS 2 online and locally! You select 2 creeps and battle it out, with no outro, intro or 'fatalities'. Once a creep is knocked down, it'll automatically switch to the next creep in your team. Once you lose both creeps, you lose! Enjo now...

**TrickyPasta Mode**

**Basically event mode. Select your fighter(s) and clear the goal. You gain various arts, costumes and other bonuses for clearing certain Tricks! There's a dozen, and more can always be made with DLC and patches. **

**1) Pain in the Flank**

Defeat Nightmare Rarity (Starlight Glimmer costume) in 15 seconds in the Dark Alley

Unlocks: mlp clip- Starlight's secret is exposed

**2) Star Crossed Killers I**

Team Battle against Jeff the Killer and Jane the Killer, stage is Empty Hospital

**3) Rest in Hell**

Place an always in rage mode Father Malone in his place, stage is Burning Church

Unlocks: Father Malone Crystal Priest costume

**4) Barrel of Laughs**

Team Battle against Pinkamena and Laughing Jack, no specialties allowed, stage is Wicked Carnival

Unlocks: Wicked Carnival Stage

**5) This! Is! Pasta!**

Defeat SCP 173 in 30 seconds, stage is SCP facility

**6) Star Crossed Killers II**

Team Battle against Ticci Toby and Ghost Sally, stage is Pasta Ville (day)

Unlocks: Sally purple gown costume

**7) Thank Zalgo, almighty**

Both have unlimited special bar. Now defeat Zalgo in his lair within 30 seconds

**8) Hell on Earth**

Team Battle against Lord Zalgo and Shadow lurker, in Frozen Hill Zone

Unlocks: preview song, "Take a Chance" from Creepypasta: The Civil War Anthology

**9) Like Animals**

Fight Widemouth and Grinny in Pet Graveyard

**10) Star Crossed Killers III**

Team Battle against Rainbow Dash and Pinkamena, inside Discord's Maze

Unlocks: Never before seen interview from Adrea Libman

**11) Gotta Go Fast!**

Can you land a hit on Sonic. EXE, whose only running, in 5 seconds? He'll be running around Green Hill Zone.

Unlocks: Regular Super Sonic skin costume

**12) Into The Woods**

Defeat an always in rage mode Slenderman in his woods

**13) Pony Survival**

A survival mode against a wave of enemies. The enemies for this are Pinkamena, Nightmare Rarity, Slaughtershy, Rainbow Dash and Macintosh, in a random order! Stage is Pasta Ville (Night)

Unlocks: Animatronic pony formes for all ponies.

**14) Survive The Night**

If you attack, you'll lose! You must kept your life bar for 60 seconds! Can you dodge Freddy Fazbear (Gold costume) long enough in the Diner?

Unlocks: A new AMV of 'Survive The Night'

**15) Who Ya Gonna Call?**

How many Ghost Sally's can you defeat in 3 minutes? Stage is Empty Hospital

**16) Son of a Witch!**

With Ms. P's spells now a one hit KO, can you ever defeat her? Stage is Wicked Carnival

Unlocks: Grand Blue Wizards robe costume for Ms. P


	45. DLC: Girl Power Pack

**Good Evening Fighters...**

**Here's something for your troubles...**

**For 99 cents**

**DLC PACK: Girl Power**

**Released May 15, 2015**

**~Characters~**

1) The Seer (Korbyn) and Scarecrow Girl

2) Clockwork

**~TrickyPasta Events~**

1) Girl Survival

Survival battle against Sally, Clockwork, Kate Chaser, Seer/Scarecrow, Jane and Ms. P in a random order. Stage is Graveyard shift

2) What is left?

Now powered by Tirek, Discord has unlimited rage mode! Can you defeat him in 30 seconds in Destroyed PonyVille (As seen in Twilight's Kingdom)

Unlocks the stage

3) The Seer strikes back

Team Battle against Hoody/Masky and Seer/Scarecrow in Zalgo's lair

Unlocks a few page from the webcomic


	46. DLC: Disney Pack

**Good Evening Fighters...**

**Here's something ELSE for your troubles...**

**For 99 cents**

**DLC PACK: Disney**

**Released May 16, 2015**

**~Characters~**

1) Suicide Mouse

**~Stages~**

Disney Land (Abandoned by Disney version)

**~TrickyPasta Events~**

1) Suicidal Wonders

Now that the Mouse can kill you in one hit, can you ever win?! Stage is Disney Land

Unlocks a new announcer (Donald Duck)

2) Let it Go

Please, shut Sally (Anna costume) up in 15 seconds in Frozen Hill Zone

Unlocks Anna from Frozen costume for Ghost Sally


	47. Suicide Mouse

**Here is Suicide Mouse!**

**He has stages and extra costumes you can unlock **

* * *

**ATTACKS**

Low Attack: drops mouse trap on the ground.

High Attack: throws banana directly up.

Guard Break: summons dog, Pluto, to short range tackle

Throw: Manages to throw the opponent off screen. Donald and Goofy will double kick the opponent back to him.

Special: punches to the side, fist goes through the other side of the screen to hit the opponent.

Taunt up: regular Mickey laugh

Taunt down: waves around a wand, before placing it away.

Taunt left: Whistles, calling 'Tootles'. Tootles while appear and cheer, before flying away.

Taunt right: Does the 'Squirrels in my pants' dance for a few seconds.

Finisher: His fatality is pretty easy, "UP, Y, Y, DOWN" Suicide Mouse stares at the opponent, before they take out a knife and slice off their own necks.

* * *

**CUSTOMS**

Intro 1: Suicide Mouse is depressed as he does his normal walk. He notices the camera, before laughing.

Intro 2: Victory trumpets play as tons of random Disney characters crowd in front of the camera. Suicide Mouse laughs, cancelling the trumpet, as he pushes them to the ground.

Outro: Screen flashes the ending of the video.

Default Costume: Normal black and white Suicide Mouse

Alternate Costume: Colored black and red clothes Mickey

Extra Costume: Wizard Mckey

* * *

**UNLOCKABLES**

**Intro 2:** Unlock by winning once in versus mode with Suicide Mouse

**Extra Costume: **Unlock by winning with Mickey twice in versus mode

**Phineas Orange, and Ferb Green costume: **For Hoody and Masky, unlock by winning once with Mickey Mouse online

**Belle (Beauty and the Beast): **MOD costume for Jane, unlock by winning with Mouse 20 times in total

**Genie Blue (Aladdin): **MOD costume for Lord Zalgo, unlock by winning ten times with Mouse online

**Sora (Kingdom Hearts): **MOD costume for ticci Toby, unlock by winning ten times with Mouse in Versus mode

**STAGE: Phineas and Ferb backyard- **Background changes randomly on each time (Like Coaster, Ferbots, Backyard beach, Spooky House and tons more!): Unlock by winning with him five times in a row in Online Mode

**STAGE: Disney Infinity Toybox- **Background changes randomly into one of a dozen generated Disney Infinity Levels. Unlock early by having any Disney Infinity game saved on your memory card. If you don't have the game, you'll unlock it by using Mouse for an hour total.


	48. The Seer and Scarecrow

**The Seer 'Korbyn' and Scarecrow Girl**

**Another team, with both characters on the field at the same time (Like BRVR and Lonliness and Hoody and Masky)**

* * *

**ATTACKS**

Low Attack: Korbyn smacks a book

High Attack: Scarecrow Girl slashes her scythe

Guard Break: Korbyn pimp-slaps them

Throw: Scarecrow lifts the enemy into the sky with her scythe, before slamming them back on the ground.

Special: Korbyn heals Scarecrow girl a bit, as Scarecrow harshly slashes the opponent multiple times with her scythe.

Taunt up: Scarecrow Girl plays around with her scythe.

Taunt down: Scarecrow Girl laughs, as Korbyn sighs.

Taunt left: Korbyn takes out a Algebra book and studies for a second.

Taunt right: Korbyn sits and rests, before Scarecrow Girl pulls her back up.

Finisher: There fatality. "It's over," the announcer will state. Press "O, DOWN, [], O, LEFT,". Scarecrow Girl will impale the opponent on her scythe. As blood flows onto her scythe, Korbyn pushes he dead bodies off it.

* * *

**CUSTOMS**

Intro 1: Scarecrow Girl is annoying Korbyn

Intro 2: Korbyn heals Scarecrow Girl, before they face the opponent

Outro 1: They give each other a high-five

Outro 2: Scarecrow Girl cheers over her victory, as Korbyn scolds her

Default Costume: blue and black school uniform (Korbyn) and black dress (Scarecrow)

Alternate Costume: black and blue coat (Korbyn) and white dress (Scarecrow)

Extra Costume: red and gold coat (Korbyn) and red dress (Scarecrow)

* * *

**ARCADE**

**INTRO: **Korbyn is trying to study for her finals, when Scarecrow bursts through the room. "It's called knocking," Korbyn sighed as she closed her book. "No time, there's a tournament being held by Zalgo! This is our time to defeat him," Scarecrow girl shouted. "Can it wait a few weeks," Korbyn sighed. "NO TIME," Scarecrow shouted, before forcibly dragging her out.

**FACE ZALGO: **Scarecrow Girl glares at Zalgo. "It's over, Zalgo," Scarecrow girl confronted. As Zalgo hopped of his throne to challenge them, Korbyn sighed. "Let's get this over with."

**OUTRO: **Scarecrow Girl takes the throne, as Korbyn goes back to her everyday life. After successfully graduating, the former Seer has grown tired of her everyday life. "I'm going back," Korbyn said. She went off to find the Underrealm, as the screen goes black.

* * *

**UNLOCKABLES**

**Intro 2:** Unlock by winning five times in versus mode with them

**Outro 2: **Complete their arcade mode once

**Extra Costume: **Unlock by winning once with the in versus

**STAGE: Schoolyard- ** Unlock by winning with them five times in a row in Online Mode


	49. Clockwork

**Clockwork (Natalie the Proxy)**

**Her experience of her brother sexually assaulting her, and her parents verbally assaulting her AND her 'peers' physically assualing her, Clockwork decides to make a stand!**

* * *

**ATTACKS**

Low Attack: elbow smash

High Attack: knee kick

Guard Break: kicks them where their privates are/would be,

Throw: holds them before pushing them away.

Special: sticks a Viagra Needle in their eye for a moment.

Taunt up: Pops in a birth control pill.

Taunt down: reaches in hair, and pulls out a spitwad, before flicking it off screen.

Taunt left: mourns over her past for a moment.

Taunt right: Takes out a picture frame of her intermediate family, minus her, before spitting on it.

Finisher: There fatality. "It's over," the announcer will state. Press "A, B, UP, UP,". Clockwork takes out a bottle of Birth Control pills. 'Don't ask,' she says to the camera. She then force feeds the birth control pills to the enemy's throat. They soon die of overdose. "Good Night," appears on the screen in blood red.

* * *

**CUSTOMS**

Intro 1: Clockwork shakes her head in shame. "The memories, they're here to stay."

Intro 2: "Don't touch me," Clockwork says in fear.

Outro 1: "Follow me, we'll erase our horrible memories together," Clockwork says, reaching out a hand to the enemy.

Outro 2: She runs away, still crying over her past

Default Costume: red dress

Alternate Costume: white dress

Extra Costume: strip black dress

* * *

**ARCADE**

**INTRO: **Clockwork finally took a stand by murdering her family. They kept on assaulting her and the police wouldn't help. She then tries everything to forget about her past, when she hears about the Lord hosting a fighting tournament. Confident, Clockwork accepts the challenge

**FACE ZALGO: **Clockwork stomps up to his throne. "Please, erase my memories of my family!" "It comes at a price," Zalgo shouts (*Cough* Project MultiPasta Hint *cough*)

**OUTRO: **Clockwork goes up to the failed God. "My memories! Erase them! I need a fresh start," she demanded. "OK, OK, Mrs. Bossy, Zalgo grumbled. Zalgo placed a palm on her head and erased her memories. There is a white flash, and you are taking to a hospital. "Congrats, Lucy! It's a beautiful girl," the doctor said, handing the baby to Mother Lucy. "Ill name her.. Natalie!" And with that, she got a fresh start in life

* * *

**UNLOCKABLES**

**Intro 2:** Unlock by winning five times in versus mode

**Outro 2: **Unlock by winning 10 times in versus mode

**Extra Costume: **Unlock by completing her arcade mode once


	50. DLC: Proxy Pack

**Good Evening, Fighters**

**Here is 2 DLC Proxies, and other missions**

Released: May 18, 2015

**99 cent DLC Pack**

**DLC: Proxy Pack**

**~Characters~**

1) BOB the Proxy

2) The Observer

**~TrickyPasta Mode missions~**

1) Proxy Survival

Survival mode against Slenderman, Kate Chaser, Ticci Toby, BOB and Observer, in Burning Forest (The Arrival)

Unlocks the Stage

2) Pawn of the Living Dead

Finish The Observer with your special and final night, inside the forest

Unlocks a demo of Slender: The Arrival (First chapter)

3) Star Crossed Killers IV

Team match against Kate Chaser and Slenderman in Burning Forest (The Arrival)

Unlocks a preview to Always Watching (The Slenderman movie!)


	51. BOB the Proxy

**Here is BOB the Proxy**

**he can't punch, because he has no arms!**

* * *

**Moveset**

low attack: knee kick

high attack: gut kick

grab: heatbutt

guard break: drop kick

special: roundhouse kick

taunt 1: stomps feet while muttering, "You won't win"

taunt 2: stomps feet while muttering, "I can't lose"

taunt 3:stomps feet while muttering, "Problem?"

taunt 4: stomps feet while muttering, "Get up!"

Final Night: He keeps stomping the opponent's unconscious body to the ground, with one last stomp to the head, bashing their skulls. "Good Night," appears on the screen in blood red.

* * *

**Customs**

Intro: Marches right in

Outro: Marches right out

default costume: grey proxy

alternate costume: black proxy

Extra costume: pink proxy

* * *

**Unlockables**

Extra costume: win 5 times with BOB in versus mode


	52. The Observer

**Here is T****he Observer!**

**He is the leader of The Collective, from Tribe 12 mini-web series**

* * *

**Moveset**

low attack: force palm

high attack: uppercut

grab: choke slam

guard break: shadow strike

special: a Collective member tackles the opponent.

taunt: dances with a random member of the Collective

Final Night: The Observer summons the COllective. They surround the opponent, and maul them to death. "Good Night," appears on the screen in blood red.

* * *

**Customs**

Intro: The Observer is leading The Collective into battle. He shoos them away, before battling alone

Outro: The Observer whistles, summoning his Collective. The Collective surrounded the opponent, as the Observer turns off the camera.

default costume: black proxy

alternate costume: white proxy

Extra costume: green proxy

* * *

**ARCADE**

Intro- The Collective is with his Collective, planning their next attack, when one of the Tribe members mention Slenderman is joining a fighting tournament. The Collective takes this time to finish off Mr. Slender.

Facing Slenderman- After 8 matches, Slenderman and Observer met in the burning forest. "Slenderman, yo're fight is with me!" This causes the entity to get mad

After Slenderman- Slenderman turns to smoke, and is replaced by his brother, Zalgo. "Payback time," Zalgo shouts. "Bring it on!"

After Zalgo- After all 10 matches, The Observer turns all proxies into member of the Collective. "Perfect," Collective states before sending the tribe off.

* * *

**Unlockables**

Extra costume: win 5 times with him in versus mode

Tribe 12 clips- Clips from the web-series, unlocked by completing Observer's Arcade once


	53. Amiibo Adaptability

For the Wii U version, what happens when you place on some Amiibo's?

Then what does the PS3 version get? You'll find out in June... hint: Shonen Jump

**Link Amiibo**

Ben Drowned Costumes: Purple cloth, Pink cloth, Yellow cloth and brown cloth

**ANY POKEMON AMIIBO**

TrickyPasta Event: Poke Survival

Survival Mode against BRVR/Lonliness, Chanon/Univera, Gold and Timothy in Lavender Town

**Villager Amiibo (I have this one)**

Suicide Mouse will wear the Villager clothes as a costume

**Luigi Amiibo**

Stage Boo's Never Realm (Dark Moon)

**Bowser Amiibo**

Lord Zalgo MOD costume to look like Bowser's Skin (minus shell)

**Sonic Amiibo (Owned by Matt)**

Sonic costume to look like Sonic Boom version

**ANY Kirby SERIES Amiibo**

Stage Nightmare Enterprises

**Pit Amiibo**

Angel costume for Eyeless Jack


	54. DLC: Freak Crusade Pack

**Good Evening, Fighters**

**This DLC Pack is filled with actual Fanfic writers!**

$10.00 DLC released June 1, 2015

DLC: Freak Crusade Pack

**Characters**

1) Duperghoul

2) KJMusical

3) PureHope125

4) Windsong

5) ShadowFang14

**New Announcer to select**

Markiplier

**EXTRA CLIP**

Smosh: The Movie special bonus preview

**TrickyPasta Events**

1) MC Killers

Tag Team match against Duperghoul and KJMusical in Zalgo's Lair

Unlocks 2 new costumes: Duperghoul's Laughing Jack Halloween costume and KJMusical's rapping costume

2) A Pegasister and her Colt

Team Battle against Rainbow Dash (Soarin costume) and Windsong in Destroyed Ponyville

Unlocks Windsong costume... she'll be cosplaying as Rainboom Outfit Rainbow Dash

3) The Rage of A Fangirl

Can you defeat PureHope who's forever in Rage mode, at the School Yard?

Unlocks a costume for her. She'll be in her Laughing Kathryn OC costume

4) Funeral of Discord

Team Battle against Fluttershy and Discord inside Discord's Maze

Unlocks Fluttershy (DisneyFanatic OC costume)

5) The last laugh

Team Battle against Laughing Jack and PureHope at the Wicked Carnival. Both will have unlimited special meter

Unlocks Laughing Jack costume (Laughing Rainbow Jack JR OC costume) _DAMN IT LJ, WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MANY COSTUMES!?_

6) Fanatic Survival

Survival against Duperghoul, KJMusical, PureHope125, Windsong and ShadowFang14, in a random order at Harvest Beach

Unlocks the stage

7) The Snoozer Ghoul

Don't kill him, just keep Duperghoul awake for 45 seconds. He'll keep using his sleep taunt. If he successfully begins to heal himself, you lose the mission. Stage is PastaVille (Night)

8) Throw Down

Successfully throw Skin Taker at least 5 times, and win with a throw in Candle Cove

9) Showing your Fangs

Try to defeat ShadowFang14 in 20 seconds at Fazbear's Diner Office

Unlocks his extra costume, Fazbear Night Guard


	55. KJMusical

**Here is KJMusical... it was HIS idea for me to add this pack. He is known for making his own rap battles on this site (Which is how I found him)**

**Oh, and he's the one who pointed me towards CreepyPasta. Sure, I knew who Slender was thanks to 'reactions', but he said something about Jeff and Tails Doll. I searched them up and here I am now!**

**He is also the one who made his own full chart sheet, but I added the special attack. AND I added in some special character intros, inspired by pming each other of course**

**Let's see, he is good on speed and defence. He has great attack power, but they are low range.**

* * *

**MOVESET**

Low attack - Molotov thrown at opponent's feet

High attack - Holds up iPod Touch and a loud blast of music comes out.

Special- Literally drops the mic. Once the mic lands, it explodes.

Grab - Ubersaw stab.

Guard break - Shines laser pointer in opponent's eyes.

Taunt 1 - Presses button on back, causing steam to shoot out of his body.

Taunt 2 - Holds hands out like a pair of guns and mimics firing them.

Taunt 3 - Takes out a piece of paper and writes something down.

Taunt 4 - Takes off mask and yawns, saying "This fight is boring." before putting the mask back on.

Finisher - Like fatality, 'down, forward, [], [].' KJ pulls out a laptop and using the movement tool from Source Film Maker, stretches the limbs of the opponent, breaking them before using the rotate tool to break their neck.

* * *

**CUSTOMS**

INTRO 1 - Rides onstage in a motorbike and getting off it, the motorbike exploding behind him.  
INTRO 2 - Sits on a small throne, surrounded by various characters from creepypasta, MLP, FNAF, TF2 and other franchises. He stands up as the characters take the throne away.  
OUTRO 1 - Points at the opponent, saying "You will bow to me!", causing the opponent to get down on one knee. The characters from before stand around him, the female characters swooning him.  
OUTRO 2 - Grabs the dazed opponent and takes a selfie with him or her, pushing them over afterwards.  
Default costume - SFM form (Red TF2 Medic with Byte'd Beak, Heat of Winter, Second Opinion, Das Naggenvatcher, Lo-Grav Loafers and a Medic Mech-Bag)  
Alternate costume - Fanfiction form (Long black trenchcoat, blue jeans, black and white boots, red scarf and gas mask)

* * *

**Character Intros/Outros**

Intro VS Windsong- "Your puny 'Death Note' toy can't help you here! Let's settle this!"

Outro VS Windsong- "Maybe next round, but for now I need to deal with Zalgo," KJ mutters, before walking away.

Intro VS Duperghoul- "Ghoul, I take it you've been pulled into this realm too? No matter. I need to go after Zalgo to get back home."

Outro VS Duperghoul- KJMusical stands before a beaten Duperghoul. "I'm sorry I had to do this to you Douglas. I hope you can forgive me once this whole thing blows over. My main concern is defeating Zalgo and nothing's gonna stop me, not even one of my friends."

Intro VS Lord Zalgo- KJ points at Zalgo and shouts "I'm not afraid of you Zalgo! Your genocidal heart may have murdered nearly 275 people in my own fictional stadium, but I'm gonna do the same to you!" before getting into his fighting stance once again.

Outro VS Lord Zalgo- He then notices a small black stone where Zalgo's chest was. He walks over and picks it up, examining it. Upon closer examination, KJ realizes it's Zalgo's heart. Just as he realizes this, the heart turns into a black substance! Just before it can absorb his body, he throws the heart on the ground, and smashes it with his boot. "Pft, it was the oldest trick in the book," KJ said, not falling for Zalgo's false absorption.

Intro VS Widemouth and Grinny Cat- "I see you two have been getting along nicely," he chuckles.

Intro VS Laughing Jack/Eyeless Jack- "How many Jack's does this game need?"

Outro VS Sonic. EXE, or Pinkamena- "You should totally get together with Pinkie/Sonic!"

* * *

**UNLOCKABLES**

Intro 2 - Win with him 5 times in versus mode.  
Outro 2 - Win with him 10 times in versus mode.


	56. Duperghoul

**I bring you the BIGGEST JOKE CHARACTER... ME!**

**I am the weakest boy, and the slowest character overall... I am just a slim stronger than SlaughterShy *Allows you to laugh***

**WHAT?! I only play wrestled with my brothers, while a bully broke my left leg while trying to protect Matt! My fight scenes? I just happen to watch a lot of anime, and play fighting games. (I'm not a big fan of WWE)**

* * *

**MOVESET**

Low Attack- trip

High Attack- bluff yawn and stetch

Guard Break- 2 finger flick

Special- tackles them, and starts sleeping on their bodies.

Grab- Grabs them by the head, and slams their head on a knee.

Taunt 1- "What's the matter, scared?"

Taunt 2- falls to sleep! If asleep for so long, his special will slowly raise.

Taunt 3- "I should write a fanfiction about this!"

Taunt 4- His stomach growls, so takes out a triple bacon deluxe cheeseburger. He begins eating in the middle of the fight! Eats so much, health will slowly raise.

Final Night- The fatality. "Do Taunt 3, before pressing UP, UP, X." The opponent gets up and charges at him. At the last second, Duper will sidestep and trip the enemy. Once they are on the ground, he will sit on the opponent. Before they can get up, Doug pulls out a knife and stabs it in their skull. "Good Night" appears in blood red.

* * *

**CUSTOMS**

INTRO 1- Is curled in a ball sleeping and snoring away. He yawns getting up. "Good Evening"

INTRO 2- Is shown on his laptop, writing fanfiction. He lays it a side, before getting up. "Good Evening"

OUTRO 1- He crosses his arms, shouting, "What was your plan here?"

OUTRO 2- Turns to camera. "Good night," he hisses, before turning the camera off.

Default Costume- as Doug (Curly hair, red shirt and khaki pants)

Alternate Costume- as Matt (Straight hair, blue shirt and black jeans)

* * *

**Special Character Intros/Outros**

Intro VS PureHope125- "Good Evening!" Duper says with a smile, before frowning. "I'm sorry, but it's the rules of the game... to fight to the death!"

Outro VS PureHope125, Jeff, Sally and Pinkamena- Picks up their unconscious head. "Good Night," he soothingly whispers, before slamming their face on the ground.

Intro VS KJMusical- "KJ, listen to me! Zalgo is too dangerous! No mortal man has been able to defeat him!".

Outro VS KJMusical- "If you can't beat me, how can you expect to beat the so called 'God'," Duper huffs.

Intro VS Lord Zalgo- "Well, if it isn't the so called 'God'! Duper taunts. This pisses off the God a bit.

Outro VS Lord Zalgo- "Seriously, how are you a God? Nobody has even heard of your ugly butt," Duper taunts, before walking away.

Intro VS ANY POKEMON CHARACTER- "Yeah, Digimon is better!"

Outro VS Sonic. EXE- Picks up the hedgehog and is about to twist his neck. "Rest in Hell," Doug whispers as the screen goes black.

Outro VS ANY MLP CHARACTER (Minus Pinkamena)- "As I was saying, Friendship is a lie," Duper rants.

* * *

**Unlockables**

Intro 2- Win with him 5 times in versus mode

Outro 2- Win with him 10 times in versus mode


	57. PureHope125

**Here is PureHope125. She is known for her Discord X Reader stories**

**She is responsible for all the Laughing Jack love in this! Why else does he have the most DLC costumes? Most OC costumes in this pack belong to her****.**

**She becomes a pain in the flank to defeat once in rage mode! Which doesn't help beginners, because out of all girls, she is the quickest to activate rage mode!**

* * *

**Attacks**

low attack: bitch-slap

high attack: scratches upward

grab: grabs opponent, and gives them a playful nudgy.

guard break: spits on the enemy

special: Takes hold of the opponent's head, and tries to bite the frontal lobe off... she fails of course, before pushing them away.

Taunt 1: "You won't like it when I'm angry!" (Automatically will do this taunt once in rage mode)

Taunt 2: whistles a happy tune

Taunt 3: "Are you alright? Get up!"

Taunt 4: "All hail, the princess of hope," she shouts, while holding up a picture of her Alicorn OC, before placing it away.

Final Night: The fatality. "LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT, B," PureHope smirks a little. She takes out a jack-in-the-box. She winds it up, before throwing it. The box lands near the opponent. A demon pops out of the box. The demon pulls the enemy into the box. There is screaming, before the demon burps, popping open the lid, and spitting the opponents bare bones onto the stage. "Good Night" appears in blood red.

* * *

**CUSTOMS**

Intro 1: "Let me show you what LJ taught me!"

Intro 2: "I may not be a monster, but I won't let you continue your ways!"

Outro 1: "Don't mess with me or LJ!"

Outro 2: "Were you even bucking trying?"

Default Costume: school uniform

Alternate Costume: Joking Kat (Pasta With Creeps OC)

* * *

**Special Character Intros/Outros**

Intro VS Duperghoul- "Doug, what are you doing here?"

Outro VS Duperghoul- "Sorry dude, I have no idea what the buck came over me," she giggles, before pulling Duperghoul back up, before running towards her next battle.

Intro VS Laughing Jack- "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" She has a fangasm, and gets a bloody nose.

Outro VS Laughing Jack- "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She cries while checking the clowns pulse.

Intro VS Lord Zalgo- "I won't let anyone stand in between me and my friends! Not even a God!"

Outro VS Lord Zalgo- "Well that was easy," she shrugs. She steps on the God as she walks towards her friends.

Intro VS Discord, Jeff or Freddy- "Calm down, I'm not one of your raging fangirls... but I know some girls that are!"

Intro VS Sonic. EXE- "I won't let you hurt anyone, anymore, you bitch-hog!"

Outro VS Jeff, and most girl characters- "Now, stay away from my Laughing Jack!"

* * *

Intro 2: Win 5 versus matches with her

Outro 2: Win 10 versus matches with her


	58. Shadowfang14

**Here is ShadowFang14. It's her birthday. She was her own CreepyPasta sitcom, some anime stories and even a cool Five Nights story.**

**With great power, and the fact her special meter fills quick, she has more hitboxes to balance her out.**

**Most of her quotes come from her story titles and stuff on her profile...**

* * *

**Abilities**

low attack: steps on foot

high attack: uppercut

grab: takes hold of opponent's face, drops them to the ground and scraps the enemy on the ground.

guard break: sweep kick

special: pistol shot

Taunt 1: "Takin' me a second to blow your mind!"

Taunt 2: "Is that all ya got?"

Taunt 3: "Growing older is mandatory, growing UP is optional."

Taunt 4: "You poor little soul," he mutters while shaking his head.

Final Night: The fatality. "This is what I call a 'Very Regular Special"! Throws dozen of knives at the opponent. They plunge into the face, arms, legs and torso. The opponent can't have as they are bleeding out. Shadow goes up to them, and pokes their forehead, making them tumble back. "Good Night," appears in blood red.

* * *

**Customs**

Intro 1: "At the end of this story, I will be the winner!"

Intro 2: "Welcome to my treehouse of horror!"

Outro 1: "Out of all ghosts and demons, you sir, are worst!"

Outro 2: "It takes 15 animals to make a fur coat and only one to wear it."

default costume: black and white gown

alternate costume: gold and bronze gown

* * *

**Special Character Intro/Outro**

Intro VS Freddy Fazbear- "Are you going to tell me what really happened? Or do I have to beat the information out of you?"

Outro VS Freddy Fazbear- "After you tell me your true past, you will be working for me!"

Intro VS Lord Zalgo, or Sonic. EXE- "Your tyranny must come to an end! I don't care if it has to be me that has to stop you!"

Outro VS Lord Zalgo- "I fear, that even with Zalgo dead, chaos will still ensure! I can't let any creep avenge him!"

Intro VS Ghost Sally- "Why are you fighting? You have a heart of a ghost!"

Outro VS Ghost Sally- "It's OK, I won't let Zalgo get to you," she states, ready to defend Sally. she pats her on her shoulder.

Intro VS Jeff- "Please tell me, did you kill Lui in your story, or not?" (No really, it doesn't say if Jeff manages to do it! The story just cuts!)

* * *

**Unlockables**

Intro 2: win 5 times with her in versus mode

Outro 2: win 10 times with her in versus mode


	59. Windsong

**Here is Windsong (Soarin-Windsong on Deviantart, Foxy of Pirate Cove on this site)**

**Her art on deviantart is great! I would recommend checking some of it out. **

**Now, I know what you are thinking, where is her Kira cosplay costume... let's just say you're going to have to wait for it until a certain game at the end of June is released...**

* * *

**Attacks**

low attack: death pinch

high attack: death punch

grab: grabs opponent by neck, before 'sparta kicking' them away

guard break: imitates a 'hoof kick'

special: smashes her Death Note toy in the opponent's face

Taunt 1: "Ayo, my name's Raito!"

Taunt 2: "Yeah, I'm childish and hate to lose!"

Taunt 3: "Let's do the time warp!" she says while dancing!

Taunt 4: Holds up her Death Note toy. "Why isn't this working," she growls.

Final Night: The fatality. In a flash of light, She'll transform into her pegasus OC. She'll then fly into the air, before crashing down. She'll glide right through the opponent, leaving an open wound in their chest area! As she reverts back to human, the opponent faints to the ground. "Good Night" appears in blood red.

**Customs**

Intro 1: "I'm an adolescent psychopath with a death note!" she says while waving the toy around.

Intro 2: "I'm going to cuddle you, to death!"

Outro 1: She writes the opponents name in the Death Note. She slams the book once she realizes it didn't work

Outro 2: turns into her pegasus OC and licks the camera! (As seen in her Deviantart profile picture)

default costume: white dress

alternate costume: black dress

**Special Intros/Outros**

Intro VS KJMusical- " Well, if it isn't the senpai with the awesome accent."

Outro VS KJMusical- "Poor thing, you were like family to me."

Intro VS Lord Zalgo- "Haven't you taken enough lives already? At least Yagami has morality!"

Outro VS Lord Zalgo- "I sentence you to the death penalty!"

Intro VS ANY MLP CHARACTER- "Ponies beware, raging fanboys are around the corner!"

Outro VS ANY MLP CHARACTER- "What happened to your magic?"

Intro VS ANY POKEMON CHARACTER- "I knew it! I knew Pokemon were real!"

Outro VS ANY POKEMON CHARACTER- "But I would never guess they were this weak!"

**Unlockables**

Intro 2: win 5 times with her in versus mode

Outro 2: win 10 times with her in versus mode


	60. MKX is delayed, again

**Good Evening, Fighters (I don't care which time of day it is, I always write and update at night!)**

**AAAAANNNNNNDDDD... MKX's release on past gen consoles was delayed, again...**

**My personal favorite MK character is Liu Kang (Since Jason and Freddy don't count) Matt doesn't like fighting games much, but I know he would usually pick Hwoarang, I mean Raiden. My dad is the one who showed me the series, and he likes Blanka... I mean Kano!**

**As a reward, here is a bonus...**

* * *

PS3 exclusive bonus

Released June 2, 2015

**~Costumes~**

The Observer as Quan Chi

KJMusical as Ermac

Father Malone as Liu Kang

Ms. P as Mileena

Team Hoody and Masky as Scorpion/Sub-Zero

Jeff as Johnny Cage

Jane as Sonya Blade

Shadow Lurker as Shang Tsung

SCP 173 as Kano

Discord wearing Raiden's hat and robe

Lord Zalgo as Shao Kahn

**~TrickyPasta Events~**

1) Deadly Alliance

Tag Team match against Shadow Lurker (Shang Tsung) and Observer (Quan Chi) in the Krypt!

Unlocks the stage

2) Favoritism Tower

Survival Mode against Discord, Laughing Jack, Pyramid Head, Ticci Toby, Freddy Fazbear and Clockwork (In no order), at the Dead Woods

Unlocks the new stage

3) Killer Kombat

Defeat SCP 173 (Kano) in 30 seconds, it has unlimited rage mode, and your health is reduced to half! At the Sky Temple

Unlocks the new stage

4) Fire and Ice

Defeat Hoody/Masky (Scorpion/Sub-zero) without using a special or blocking, and win with a throw, at the Dead Woods

unlocks some concept art

5) Kombat Survival

Survival mode against all ELEVEN new character costumes in a random order inside the Krypt!

Unlocks instant fatalities to be set on or off, in the extras menu.


	61. Summer Heat pack

**Good Evening, fighters**

**Yay, a pack to sponsor OTHER creepypasta stories! We only get TrickyPasta events (but you unlock A LOT of extras with it)**

* * *

**$0.49 Bonus**

**Summer Heat pack**

**Released June 16, 2015**

**~TrickyPasta Events~**

**1) What went wrong?**

Don't damage Jeff, and don't take damage, in an old Alley, for 10 seconds

Unlocks Jeff (before accident) costume

**2) Pastas Retold**

Defeat Classic Toby in Slenderman's burning woods

Classic Toby costume

**3) Civil War Anthology Survival**

Survival against Shadow Lurker, Slenderman, Lord Zalgo, Pinkamena, Widemouth and Jeff (in no order) in Abandoned Earth stage

unlocks the stage

**4) Bromance**

Team Battle against Jeff (before accident) and Laughing Jack (nerd) in Harvest Beach

unlocks Laughing Jack nerd costume

**5) Misadventures**

Defeat Hoppy Blood in PastaVille (day) in 30 seconds with only half of your health and no special attack.

Unlocks PureHope (Hoppy Blood) costume

**6) Jurassic World**

Defeat Gold/Pyramid Head in Jurassic Forest

Unlocks the stage

**7) The man in the hat**

defeat Grinny (human) before he uses his special on you in Harvest Beach

Unlocks Grinny (human) cat in hat costume

**8) Assassin's Creed**

Defeat Edward Kenway with at least 4 throws and finish with high attack at Fountain of Youth

Unlocks Skin Taker (Edward Kenway) costume

**9) Jack's triumph card**

Try to defeat Laughing Jack who has unlimited special and rage inside the Wicked Carnival

New intro for Laughing Jack- Inside his box, when Frankie walks by and notices him. Cue Metal Gear reference having Jack slowly pop out.

**10) My Crappy Ponies**

Defeat Sweetie Drops without blocking in Destroyed PonyVille

unlocks Pinkamena (Sweetie Drops) costume

**11) Chasing Shadows Lately?**

defeat Shadow Freddy with a throw in 15 seconds in Fazbear Dinner

unlocks Shadow Freddy costume

**12) Star Crossed Killers V**

Team Battle Slaughtershy and Discord in the Fountain of Youth

unlocks the stage

**13) True Nightmares**

Defeat Observer (Batman's scarecrow) in PastaVille (night)

unlocks the costume


	62. J Stars Victory VS PROMO!

**Ok, J Stars Victory VS.. let's see what this game is about! Oh yeah, here's the ps3 exclusive content I promised! It honors Shonen Jump's 45th anniversary (Along with the game being ported into English!)**

**Before we start something over a cartoon, I like Naruto and DragonBall equally! Naruto for it's morals and diversity in fighting, DragonBall for it's abridged series and games.**

* * *

Free for PlayStation Plus members

**Costumes**

1) Windsong will be in her Death Note cosplay, As promised :)

2) Duperghoul will be in his Male Saiyan avatar from DBZ Xenoverse

3) Ticci Toby will wear Naruto's orange jump suit

4) Lord Zalgo will look like Frieza, albeit fatter

5) Slenderman will wear Ichigo's clothes, and have bankai aura

6) Skin Taker will have Monkey D. Luffy's clothes

7) ShadowFang14 will cosplay as Inuyasha

8) Laughing Jack will wear Sasuke Uchiha's clothes

9) Jeff will wear Madara Uchiha's clothes

10) Kate Chaser will wear Sakura Haruno clothes

11) Grinny (human forme) will cosplay as Death Kidd

12) Sally will wear Sailor Moon's clothes

13) Hoody and Masky _replaced _by Germany and Italy (Hetalia)

14) Big Macintosh will look like PonyGon! *laughs* from ZatchBell!

15) Lord Zalgo will be like Korosensei (Classroom Assassination)

16) SCP 173 green and black as Cell skin

17) Pyramid Head (KillLaKill skin)

18) Father Malone (super saiyan hair and aura)

**TrickyPasta Events**

1) Black Flag

Defeat Skin Taker (Luffy) on A Thousand Sun ship with your special

Unlocks the stage

2) A Note of Death

Defeat Windsong (death note) in 15 seconds to cancel the effect of the Death Note. She won't attack or dodge, so feel free to defeat her. Stage is L's desk

Unlocks the stage

3) Abridged Survival

Survival against Duperghoul (Saiyan avatar), Lord Zalgo (Frieza), Green SCP 173 and Father Malone (Super Saiyan) in a random order on Abandoned Earth

Unlocks new announcer choice in Extras Menu (Ghost Nappa)


	63. Patch: Outros, Intros costumes and more

**Good Evening, fighters**

**Costumes**

Freddy Fazbear (Nightmare version/ FNAF 4) even the animatronics he tags in are in nightmare form

Damaged Duperghoul (Limp walking, face is bruised up with left arm in a sling, again)

Macintosh (Troubleshoes Clyde skin)

Jeff the Killer as Batman

**~INTROS~**

For all ponies- They'll be in human forme, Friendship Games outfit, in front of the portal. They walk through it, entering the battlefield in their pony forme.

PureHope and Windsong- stands in front of a portal in their OC pony forms. They walk through it, entering the battlefield in their human forme.

**~OUTROS~**

BRVR and Lonliness- They evolve after the battle into Raichu and Umbreon/Espeon (depending on if it's night or day stage!)!

Gold- sees a MissinNo, and quickly catches it. He reaches into his pockets and pulls out tons of rare candies thanks to the glitch.

**~TrickyPasta~**

**1) As A Grossman**

Battle against Will/Isaac Grossman at Wicked Carnival

Unlocks the character

**2) As A Father Figure**

Team match against Ghost Sally and Laughing Jack at Wicked Carnival

New costume for Sally, in her pajamas.

**3) As A Brother**

Team match against Slender and Zalgo at Zalgo's Lair

New costume for both, electric aura with blue skin/suit

**4) As True Friends**

Team match against Duperghoul and PureHope at Pastaville (Night)

Unlocks new outro for Duperghoul. He'll glance over and aggressively picks up a stick. He mumbles "Good Night". Just before he is about to use the stick, he shakes from a seizure before fainting next to the opponent. (I'll be fine, it's rare and only lasts like a minute)

**5) As True Rivals**

Team match against Eyeless Jack and Nick Vanill at empty hospital

Unlocks Nick Vanill character

**6) As Crazy Psychopaths**

Team match against Pinkamena and Discord at destroyed ponyville

Unlocks a costume for Nightmare Rarity (Moon Dancer skin)

**7) As A Fangirl**

Team match against Freddy Fazbear and ShadowFang at 8-bit dinner stage (as seen in FNAF minigames)

Unlocks the stage

**8) As Religious Followers**

Team match against Korbyn/Scarecrow and Father Malone at the burning church

New costume for Korbyn. The Seer will dress in a full blown nurse gown, with the scarecrow being yellow and orange hay and white dress.

**9) As Powerhouses**

Team match against Shadow Lurker and KJMusical in the empty hospital

unlocks a special parody movie of Muse's Time is running out using various creeps. (Inspired by KJMusical's deviantart)

**10) As Raped Girls**

Team match against Ghost Sally and Clockwork in bedroom

unlocks Clockwork costume, before the _incident_ (normal clothes with no clock in eye)

**11) As Animatronics**

Team match against (Nightmare) Freddy and Springtrap at 8-bit dinner stage

Unlocks Springtrap character!

**12) Godly Chaos Survival**

Survival against Zalgo, Slender, Freddy Fazbear, Pinkamena, and Sonic. EXE in a random order at Pastaville (Flooded)

Unlocks the stage

**13) Star Crossed Killers VI**

Team match against Widemouth/(Smile Dog) and Grinny (human) at the Animal Graveyard

Unlock intro for Widemouth. The imaginary friend will be juggling a few knives, when his pet takes another knife and tosses it to him, causing him to juggle more.


	64. The Grossmans

**Will and Isaac Grossman**

**fun fact- Their fatality is basically mine, that was rejected so I could work alone with Matt as the alternate costume instead of being a team... Yes, practically the moveset would be if I work with Matt. Obviously Matt is Will, I hate weapons.**

* * *

**ATTACKS**

low attack- Isaac punches as Will slashes with a knife

high attack- Will stabs with a knife as Isaac kicks

break- double punch

special- Will throws a knife. If it lands, Isaac will tackle the enemy, yanking out the knife and tossing it back.

throw- Isaac and Will both grab a hold of the opponent and team drop them.

final night- They lock arms with each other, having Will trip the opponent and Isaac smashing their head with a stomp. While keeping arms locked in, they pumble the opponent, with Isaac twisting an arm and Will twisting a leg. The cripple eventually kills the opponent. They unlock arms and give each other a fist pump.

taunt a- Will twirls around a knife, as Isaac says "Well this is easy"

taunt b- Will points a blade at the camera saying "There's folks staring at us!"

* * *

**CUSTOMS**

Intro- The brothers look at each other and smirk, before taking on the enemy.

Outro- quick high five

Default costume- black

Alternate costume- white

Extra costume- purple

* * *

**UNLOCKABLES**

Extra costume- win one battle in versus match with the character


	65. Springtrap

**Springtrap**

**It's Freddy Fazbear's rival for arcade mode. So Springtrap is available with a free patch, with Freddy still being dlc.**

* * *

**ATTACKS**

low attack- lucky kick

high attack- claw strike

break- bite

throw- tosses them over his back

taunt- screams

Final Night- The fatality has Purple Guy's ghost crawling out of the suit, and placing the opponent into the suit instead!

* * *

**CUSTOMS**

Intro 1- Shakes around on ground, like the trailer

Intro 2- Purple guy gets in the Springtrap costume, before shutting down. He slowly gets back up.

Intro 3- Plushtrap is sitting on a chair. A green mist is absorbed into it, making it grow into Springtrap.

Outro- jump scare and game over screen from FNAF 3

Default Costume- Yellow

Alternate Costume- Orange

* * *

**ARCADE**

Intro- Springtrap easily started the fire and escaped. After which, he heard that the other animatronics have the souls of his past victims. Still with a desire to destroy them, he begins to follow them

Before freddy- Springtrap meets the gang at the 8-bit resturant. Foxy launches himself at him, only to be tossed. Ballon Boy rushed up, but was easily kicked away. Freddy gathered his army behind him and prepared to attack.

After freddy- He'll hear Zalgo's laugh,

Outro- After all ten matches, Springtrap absorbs Zalgo and fixes his body with the magic. His work done, he now works during the day. He is picked up by a local Chuck E Cheese owner, and will continue his wrath!

* * *

**UNLOCKABLES**

Intro 2- win 5 times with it in versus mode

Intro 3- Complete his arcade once


	66. Nick Vanill OC

**Nick Vanill**

**A creepypasta OC, made by GhostfaceNikole, from Deviantart.**

* * *

**ATTACKS**

low attack- meat clover slice

high attack- pistol shot

break- meat clover throw

Special- stabs needle, draining opponent's blood, uses needle on himself healing self with opponent's blood.

throw- Grabs opponent, and drops them. He then holds his head as if migraine.

taunt- twirls needle around

Final Night- The fatality has Nick stabbing a needle through the opponent's forehead. As they struggle, he takes out a clover and chops at the brain.

* * *

**CUSTOMS**

Intro 1- has headache, pops in aspirin.

Outro 1- walks away, while holding head.

Default Costume- blue

Alternate Costume- red

Extra Costume- green

Bonus Costume- white

* * *

**ARCADE**

Intro- in a bar, he notices his father at the other side of the restaurant. Before his dad could reconize him, he makes a break for it. He notices Eyeless fighting Laughing in the distance. Wanting to get his mind cleared, he joins.

Outro- After all ten matches, he is finally relieved of his seizures (lucky, but his is more common :) ) and restored to normal. Goes back to his father

* * *

**UNLOCKABLES**

Bonus Costume- win once with Nick online

Extra Costume- complete Nick's arcade mode


	67. Patch: Awesome August 2015

**Guten Abend, Kampfer/ Good Evening, Fighters**

* * *

**~Costumes~**

Windsong cosplay as Pokemon Trainer (Wii U only)

Windsong cosplay Digi-Destined, to sponsor Digimon Adventure Tri (ps3/ps4 only)

**~Announcer~**

Doug and Matt (We'll be announcing Creepy Battles 3 this year, together!)

Dane Cook (He'll be perfect to voice Fredbear in the movie... naw!)

ERB's Nicepeter and Epiclloyd

Happy Appy

**~TrickyPasta~**

**1) As A Brother II**

Team Match against Duperghoul (Matt) and KJMusical (Kyran) in Abandoned Earth

Unlocks Kyran costume (Same as KJMusical's fanfic form, but blue and black suit, white mask and gloves)

**2) As A Brother III**

Team match against Jeff and Lui in Dark Alley

Unlocks Homicidal Lui

**3) Fast healer**

Defeat Nick, who continues to heal himself constantly and has unlimited special, in Dark Alley.

Unlocks Nick Vanill (Yellow)

**4) Careful, he bites**

Battle against Freddy (Nightmare Fredbear) in 8 bit resturaunt, in 87 seconds

Nightmare Fredbear costume

**5) Ultimate Payback**

Relieve Duperghoul (Injured) of his past deeds, by beating him to a pulp. Finish him off with a combo damage of at least 20 damage. Stage is burning library

Unlocks the stage

**6) Sleeping Spells**

Defeat Jeff in bedroom. Use every attack in the battle and finish with your special.

New Entrance: A woman is heard screaming off screen before being cut off with a stabbing sound. A hand then drops down to the ground lifeless, a foot stepping on it a few seconds later. The camera then cuts to a shot of Jeff walking over the body. He draws another one of his knives and says "Now it's time for YOU to go to sleep!" (borrowed from KJMusical)

**7) An underrated battle**

Battle against Nightmare Rarity, with at least 3 throws in Sugarcube Corner's basement (cupcakes, there is no party cave in creepypasta!)

New Outro: Rarity sings "into the light" as she fires her magic rapidly at the camera, breaking it.

**8) Sonic's too slow**

Shield yourself against 5 of Sonic. God's attacks within 30 seconds. If he lands a hit, you lose. If you attack, you lose. Stage is Futuristic Hill Zone

Unlocks the stage

**9) Jack grows up**

defeat Laughing Jack (anarchy) in the empty hospital

unlocks Anarchy version of Laughing Jack (no makeup and wearing a suit)

**10) Five Nights Survival**

Survival against 5 random Fazbear and Springtrap in Fazbear Office

New Outro for Fazbear: four bullies tag in and lift the enemy into Fazbears mouth, making him accidentally bite down on the frontal lobe. Freddy pulls the enemy down and begins to help the opponent back together.

**11) Escape from Panic Park**

Win against a random opponent, who is powered up to the max with unlimited special meter, at Horrorland

Unlocks the stage, where the food prices are just as frightening as the rides!

**12) As Suicidal Maniacs**

Survival Mode against Duperghoul, Suicide Mouse and Squidward at empty hospital

Unlocks Squidward (Uses power from magical dolphin, Sponge out of Water, to breath in air)

**13) As a Cosplayer**

Battle against Windsong (AoT oc, Luca) in a random arena

Unlocks the costume

**14) Corrupted by Zalgo Survival**

Survival against the new corruptions; ZalGhoul, KJZalgo, ZalHope, Laughing ZalJack, ZalgAmena, ZalMouse in a random order inside Zalgo's Lair

Unlocks the above forms. They all carry an aura based on their favorite color

ZalGhoul is regular Doug, but if I never joined the creeps fandom! My curly hair and mustache will be dyed grey, and pupils will be blacked out. Shirt ripped. Has a brown aura.

KJZalgo is deviant from. Helmet is cracked and has no gloves. Has a gold aura.

ZalHope is Pure Hope with a blue aura. Hair is longer, and is in summer clothes.

Laughing ZalJack has Laughing Jack with a black aura. Blood stains all over his clothes, with hair more puffy.

ZalgAmena is Pinkamena, with her mane and tail finally puffy again. Something's different, is it the pink aura? Is it the bats stuck in her puffy mane? The bloodshot eyes?

ZalMouse is Suicide Mouse, shaded fully black with a red aura.


	68. Homicidal Lui

**Homicidal Lui**

**Lui was a good character to use in Pasta with creeps. Introduced in the New Years chapter, Party of clown, next to Joking Kat and Laughing Jill. He is voiced by Masakox, from Goku in Team Four Star abridged. He helped calm Jeff down a bit and managed to snap some sence in Jane. It didn't last of course.**

**It's a golden rule, if you are the voice of reason, you die! Walking Dead does it all the time**

* * *

**ATTACKS**

low attack- kick

high attack- pimp slap

break- pin tackle

Special- short grab, and begins to push the opponent to the other side of the arena. While pushing them, he continues to stab them.

throw- grabs the enemy's head, knees them in the gut, before slamming them on the ground

taunt- looks at a mysterious photo for a while. Longer he looks at it, his special meter will slowly increase.

Final Night- The fatality has Lui taking out the photo he had, and ripping it up. He goes to the stunned opponent, and gut punches them. As they gag, he takes his dagger and sticks it up their chin. You can see the blade from inside the opponents open mouth. They faint with blood falling from their mouth.

* * *

**CUSTOMS**

Intro 1- "Do you really want a fight?"

Intro 2- Is seen looking a photo. He notices the camera, and places the photo away.

Outro 1- "I'm sorry, this fight wasn't to be," Lui says.

Outro 2- holds up a photo of him and Jeff, as toddlers. He begins to cry, before walking away.

Default Costume- orange shirt and blue jeans

Alternate Costume- white shirt and black jeans

Extra Costume- black tuxedo and khakis

wii u costume- Green cosplay like Luigi

* * *

**UNLOCKABLES**

Bonus Costume- win once with Lui online

Outro 2: win once with Lui in versus mode

Intro 2: win once with Lui in versus mode


	69. Squidward

**Squidward**

**By the power of a plot device, magical dolphin, Squidward can breath on land... Yeah, it's a stupid idea, but here you go. Basiccly a rip-off of Slenderman, with differences.**

* * *

**ATTACKS**

low attack- tentacle slap

high attack- triple kick

break- karate chop

Special- smacks in the opponent's head with his clarinet.

throw- grabs opponents close with his tentacles.

taunt 1- dances

taunt 2- plays clarinet

taunt 3- looks at the camera annoyed.

taunt 4- "Too bad SpongeBob's not here to enjoy SpongeBob not being here." Easter egg, if you do this taunt, and both players remain idle for a few seconds, you can hear Spongebob laughing off screen, making Squidward annoyed.

Final Night- The fatality is Squidward putting a gun to his forehead. Just as he's about to shot his brains out, he trips on his clarinet, making his gun aim at the opponent. His 'finger' slips, causing him to shoot the enemy instead. (Suicide is wrong, get help!)

* * *

**CUSTOMS**

Intro 1- "Do it, just do it" he muuters, taking out a gun and aiming for his head. He drops the gun as he notices the opponent. His sadness quickly turns into rage!

Outro 1- "I'm sorry, this fight wasn't to be," Lui says.

Default Costume- blue skin, brown shirt

Alternate Costume- brown skin, blue skin

Extra Costume- white skin, black shirt

Bonus costume- black skin, white shirt

Playstation costume- Octodad

* * *

**UNLOCKABLES**

Bonus Costume- win once with Squidward in versus mode

Extra costume- win twice with Squidward in versus mode


	70. FINAL 1(60) updating this chapter

**Good Evening, Fighters**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: Creepypasta Death Battles, begins September 11 this year!**

**~Intros~**

Sonic. EXE is in his Boom outfit. He grumbles at the design, before ripping apart his new clothes with his teeth. He then growls at the camera

Ms. P is seen shooting magic at sheep, turning them into butterflies. She giggles as she turns to the camera.

**~Costumes~**

Sonic. EXE (Werehog forme)

PureHope125 (black and white striped cardigan)

DuperGhoul (Zombie Dougie)

KJMusical (Gold and Black doctor suit)

Windsong (Disneyland dress)

Laughing Jack (Jason toymaker cosplayer)

Lord Zalgo (brown skin and red aura)

Ms. Pencilneck (yellow wizard's robe)

Mr. Slender (Grim Reaper form)

SPC 173 (Red skin, white marks)

Jane the Killer (Anarchy forme; no makeup, fancier outfit with longer hair)

Freddy Fazbear (Panda Bear)

Springtrap (Toy Bonnie)

Nick Vanille (As Nicole, long hair wig and blue skirt)

Macintosh (Princess Big Mac?! (What the hell hasbro! I'm ok with twi because it's growing up, but that was stupid!))

**~TrickyPasta~**

1) Cute and Sweet survival

survival against the new costumes of PureHope125, Ms. Pencilneck, Jane the Killer in a random order

2) Perfect Rivals survival

survival against the new costumes of KJMusical, Laughing Jack, SPC 173 in a random order

3) Evil in a good way survival

survival against the new costumes of Duperghoul, Lord Zalgo, Mr. Slender in a random order

4) The Strangest Fandoms survival

survival against the new costumes of Sonic. EXE, Freddy Fazbear and Macintosh in a random order

5) boys are now girls survival

survival against Laughing Jack (Jill), and the new costumes of Nick and Mac in a random order

* * *

_**~Unique Team Intros and Outros~**_

Something special happens to selected teams, if you lose a team member and are with the last member.

**Duperghoul (Any Doug forme, won't work with Matt) and PureHope125**

**Condition:** The last remaining member will start in rage mode.

**Intro:** As Purehope gets angry, Duperghoul pats her back calming her down.

**Outro:** Duperghoul gets a massive seizure attack leading to him blacking out. Purehope screams and quickly helps him back up, making Doug accidentally land in a hug form around her. He quickly pulls apart from his best friend.

"I think it would be safe if we remain as just friends for now," Doug shyly says.

"Yeah," Katie quickly responds.

**Duperghoul (Doug default) and Duperghoul (Matt alternate)**

**Intro: **Doug is in a ball form, and he rolls forward, while shouting, "Rolling in!" He then springs up, facing backwards and says "Tada!"

Matt shakes his head and says "You are facing the wrong way, Doug!"

Doug quickly turns around to the camera.

**Outro: **Doug pops back in a ball form and rolls backwards. "Rolling out!"

Matt rolls his eyes as he follows his older brother

**KJMusical and Windsong**

**Intro: **KJMusical loads up his guns, as Windsong brushes herself off.

**Outro: **"Well that was easy," Windsong shrugs, as KJMusical twirls around the gun before placing it away.

**Lost Silver and ANY POKEMON**

**Intro:** Gold was looking around for Pokemon, when he comes across his partner. Just as he's about to battle it, he notices the opponents.

**Outro:** Gold turns to his newly acquired partner, and wastes his master ball on catching them!

**Jeff and Jane**

**Condition: **THe last member's attack power doubles for 10 seconds, along with the opponent can't block for the entire match.

**Intro: **"I hate you," Jane huffs.

"I love you, too," Jeff smiles, receiving a slap from her.

**Outro: **Jane and Jeff turn to each other with their knives out. They begin stabbing each other as the camera pans over to the dead opponents.

**Laughing Jack and Jeff the Killer**

**Intro**: Jack gives Jeff a black and white present box. Jeff quickly opens the gift, only to look inside and see nothing. As Jeff looks angrily at his rival, the demon clown throws a pie in his face.

**Outro**: Jeff about to stab Jack in the back, literally, from behind. But Jack turns around in time, making Jeff hide the knife looking normal.

**Laughing Jack and Laughing Jill**

**Intro: **Jill gets close to Jack, only for him to push her away.

**Outro: **Jill is about to sit down, when Jack takes away the chair. This causes Jill to sit on the ground hard. "Will you please stop?" Jill asks

"At least I'm not just a costume," Jack stated.

**Lord Zalgo and Mr. Slender **

**Condition: **The last remaining member of the team has unlimited special meter for 10 seconds

**Intro: **Zalgo transfers some of his powers to his brother. Slender waves around his tentacles as the devil chuckles.

**Outro: **The lord and the reaper begin to fuse together...

**Discord and Pinkamena**

**Intro: **Discord is shrunken down and rides the pink pony into battle. After he gets off her, he rewards Pinkamena with a pink frosted cupcake.

**Outro: **"Ever notice that I sound like Fluttershy," the pink pony will say in a Flutters voice.

"Yes, of course," Discord chuckles.

**Discord and Slaughtershy**

**Condition:** If Slaughtershy is last remaining, Angel will always follow her, doubling her attack power. If Discord is last remaining, it'll always rain chocolate milk, slowly harming the enemy.

**Intro:** "You sound a lot like Pinkie!" Discord says.

"No, I don't," Flutters will shout, in the voice of Pinkie Pie.

**Outro:** "Will the fangirls ever get a dress up doll of you," Flutters whispers.

"Maybe someday," Discord shrugs

**Rainbow Dash and Sonic. exe**

**Condition:** The last remaining member's special meter fills up faster.

**Intro:** "I can knock them out faster!" Rainbow Dash

"No, I'm the fastest thing alive!" Sonic. exe (But they are equal)

**Outro:** "What ever happened to love and tolerance," Sonic. exe

"Grow up," Rainbow Dash huffs.

**Sonic. exe and Pinkamena (Suggested by KJMusical)**

**Intro:** Pinkamena's hoof is shown being held by Sonic EXE's claw. The two walk into the shot, Pinkamena walking on her hind legs like Sonic EXE is. The two then turn and notice the camera. They then let go of one another's claw/hoof, awkwardly acting as if nothing happened between them.

**Outro:** Pinkamena runs into Sonic EXE's claws and the two hug. They then look into each other's eyes and kiss. The two pull away, shocked at what they just did. The two back off away from each other and stand awkwardly.

"Never talk about this again," Sonic threatens

"Agreed," Pinkamena nods.

**ShadowFang and Freddy Fazbear**

**Intro: **ShadowFang turns Fazbear to the on position. Fazbear jerks up, before Shadow points to their opponent.

"Let's go," she commands.

**Outro: **Fazbear turns to Shadow. She backs up a bit. Then, to her surprise, Freddy gives her a big hug.

**Freddy Fazbear and Springtrap**

**Condition: **The opponent's special meter is blocked for 20 seconds

**Intro: **Freddy has the head of Springtrap. He stands next to his partner, and you get a glimpse of purple guy, before Freddy places back on the head. Springtrap is about to attack Freddy, but he notices his opponents.

**Outro: **Springtrap tries to attack Fazbear, but Freddy easily takes off the purple guy's suit. This leaves Springtrap defenseless until next match.


End file.
